A night of passion gone awry
by TeleriMaiden
Summary: repost: Voldermort's gone, Dumbledore's unconcious, and McGonagall is left looking after a half dead Severus Snape. Then one thing leads to another, and the consequences of that night... need i say more[Complete]
1. Changes were in the wind

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me only to JK Rowling, except the anaconda belongs to me, actually even that doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Mother Nature... so dun sue...

**Author's note:** This is a repost, as FF.net cruelly deleted the story the first time I posted it. But being a dedicated S/M shipper, I refuse to succumb to their oppression and here it is again, albeit I toned it down a notch and increased the rating… also, I am proofreading for any past errors, so chapter installments won't be as quick as they should be… but I shall do my best…

**BUT so you know, the rest of the fic is PG-13!! **(unless stated otherwise)

"Severus, this way," she said, her voice unusually soft. She held on tightly to his clammy hands, her fingers entwined tightly with his pale long ones. His eyes were half-shut, his face paler than it usually was. His black hair stuck to his face, covered in dirt as was his robes and other exposed parts of his skin.  Minerva McGonagall looked no better, her hair coming down in locks from her once tight bun. She slowly guided him down the stairs that would take them to the dungeon. She wished she too could succumb to the lovely feeling of helplessness, but with Severus half-alive and Albus in the hospital wing unconscious, she couldn't afford to loose her head. 

"Severus, I need your password," she whispered. He was leaning heavily against her now, his head on her shoulder. He whispered his password and she repeated it to the green Anaconda. Mustering all her strengths, she pulled him into his quarters. She placed him in a green armchair and turned to the fireplace. It looked clean with lack of use. She waved her wand at it and red sparks shot out of it and into the fireplace producing a roaring fire. She looked around the now light room. How different it was from her room. Where her room was snug and homely, his place was cold and impersonal. She turned back to the owner of the room. His eyes were shut, his breathing heavy. As much as she wanted to put him into bed and return to her lodgings, she knew she had to wash him and treat him first. After a brief glance across the room, she made out where the bathroom was. Pulling him up to his feet, she draped one of his arms around her neck, and supported him with both of hers.

"Severus, do try and walk, I cannot support you alone," she grunted. He must have heard her, as she could feel a little of the weight being lifted off her. At snails pace, she dragged him to the bathroom. Once inside, she placed him onto the toilet seat and once she was certain he wasn't going to go rolling off onto the floor, she went to the bathtub. With another wave of her wand, the tub filled up with warm water and a bottle of Strawberry Shower Gel appeared at the side of the tub. Severus was still half unconscious. 

"Merlin, give me the strength to do this," she muttered under her breath, and without stopping to think, in case she changed her mind, she pulled Severus to his feet and began undressing him. Removing his robes and shirt wasn't hard, but she could feel her face heat up when she unzipped his pants, and carefully averted her gaze as she pulled them down. Standing up and making sure to look at the tub only, she directed him and guided him into the tub. She rolled up her sleeves to wash his hair and just managed to catch him before he slinked down to the floor of the tub. Fifteen minutes later, Minerva released an exasperated sigh. It was nearly impossible for her to wash him and keep him upright too. To do so, she would need to be in the tub with him. 

_Hmm..._ she thought and looked calculatively at Severus. His eyes were still shut tight, but his breathing had calmed down. She had no choice, and besides it wasn't as if he was aware what was going on. And god knows she needed a bath too. Swallowing her pride, she began removing her robes, keeping one hand on him. Finally, she was naked as a newborn baby and tentatively stepped into the tub, all the while looking at Severus, just in case he decided there and then to wake up. Nothing. As the warm water folded around her, she closed her eyes and felt her tired muscles begin to relax, her long, black hair fanning out behind her, floating on the water surface. 

"C'mon, Minerva. You can soak later," she chided herself, and began her task of washing Severus at the same time checking for any major injury. So far only bruises. Maybe it was because it had been years since she had shared a tub with another man, or maybe she was just extra tired, but Minerva could feel her body... tingle. She was very much aware that Severus was a man and all that made him a man. A warm-blooded male. And as she straddled his outstretched legs, supporting herself on her knees, careful not to touch anything below, her soapy hands glided across his muscular chest, down his muscular thighs (who would have thought such a body was behind such dull robes), the feeling intensified. 

Silently, she gave a prayer of thanks that she had already washed his hair and back, or she may not be responsible for what she was capable of doing next. Quickly she moved down to his feet, the safe zone, and rubbed his heels and toes, trying to bring back some circulation, and hopefully color into his gaunt skin. She was supporting herself on her knees, so her upper body was exposed. But she wasn't worried he was out cold. Or was he? A shiver ran down her spine and slowly Minerva turned. His eyes were no longer shut. He was very much awake now, and his dark eyes were gazing fixedly at her full breast. A man hadn't looked at her like that for so long. A groan escaped her lips before she could stop them and she immediately dropped his feet. But before she could seek refuge in the soapy water, his arms reached out and grabbed her waist, slowly pulling her to him. She wanted to resist but her body wouldn't listen to her head. 

She could only watched helplessly as her traitorous body began to tingle when his tongue gently skimmed across her skin. It was a raw feeling that began from the center of her very being and slowly began to spread throughout like an out of control fire. Her mind screamed to her body to resist, to pull away and run, but it refused to listen and as Severus began to gently nip her overheated flesh, the voices in her head went silent. 

"Oh..." she moaned, her fingers tangled in his hair, pushing his head deeper into her chest. He released his hold and she moaned again at the loss. But he wasn't done. With a quick gesture, he removed the plug and the sound of water being drained filled the small chamber. He pushed her against the sides of the tub, she still on her knees, but he moving further down... down... down. Her eyes flew open when his tongue penetrated her most sensitive of area. He continued his ministrations on her core until her body convulsed with ecstasy, her juice pouring over his lips and chin. Pulling apart, they looked at each other from across the tub, panting heavily from the desire within each other. As for Minerva, that last act was the final straw for her. Her mind kept telling her she should get out of the tub and run home. 

_He was delirious; he didn't know what he was doing. To continue would be taking advantage of his hapless situation. She shouldn't force herself on him._

But the warnings were to no avail. She wanted him inside her, NOW! Desire clouded her senses and one look at his lust filled eyes and receptive body was all she needed to know. She moved over to him and with excellent precision, she lowered herself onto him. Both gasped as he easily slid into her. She savored the feeling for just a second before moving against him. It didn't take long for him to follow her lead. They both moved to a rhythm older than time. His hands moved up and down her body sensually, touching every part of her skin he could reach. And when they came, they came together, his head buried in her shoulders and her screaming out his name. But that seeped the last of his strength, and his head rolled back, half unconscious. The full effect of she had just done hit her.

"Oh Merlin! What have I done?!" she gasped. She had taken advantage of an injured man. Quickly she got him into bed and after applying some liniment to his bruises, she quickly got dressed. What has she done? With a last look at his sleeping body, she turned and left for her lodgings. _What has she done??_

*eagerly waiting to see if anybody reads this… O_o*


	2. Finding comfort in the unexpected

"Please wake up," she whimpered softly, grateful for the empty castle so she for once did not have to act the calm and composed deputy headmistress. It had been three days and Albus showed no signs of waking up. She briefly glanced across to the other beds, all so spotlessly clean that anyone who didn't know would've never guessed that only two days ago the very same beds supported four of Hogwarts finest teachers. But none of them had been seriously injured, just a little wounded and very much in shock. Even she herself had been spared fatal injury. She pushed a lock of hair from off Albus's face. He, Severus and Harry had suffered the worst. The boy was now under the care of Molly Weasley, so she knew he was in good hands. He had the remaining of the school holidays to recover fully before term starts again. Severus, the old fool, had pleaded to her to let him return to his room. She had insisted on taking him to Poppy, but that man was stubborn. If only she had resisted a little more, then maybe...

"No, Minerva. You will not think about it," she said, a determined look on her face. She got up from the bedside and walked around in a useless attempt to try and clear her head. She had managed to block it out as much as possible, but sometimes the images manage to find their way back to her. It was times like this when she needed Albus's wisdom and humor. And friendship.

"Albus wake up," she cried, and shook him hard, risking the wrath of the mediwitch, if she should so happen walk in that moment. But she didn't. Instead someone else did.

"He still hasn't woken up?" said a deep voice behind her. She twirled around and had to restrain herself from bolting. Minerva McGonagall never ran from trouble. She already hated this feeling of cowardice taking over her senses, she refused to strengthen the feeling by running away as well. 

"Severus, what are you doing here? You should be in bed," she said, her tone brusque and impersonal once again. The potions master went to stand beside her, his eyes full of sorrow as he looked at the motionless headmaster. 

"I've slept enough hours to make up for six months of insomnia," he replied dryly.

"But you're hurt," she argued back. His lethargy was evident in his dull eyes, and more so, she just wanted to be alone again with her feelings. 

"So are you. More so than me," he replied, fixing his dark eyes onto her blue ones. She tried to stare back but for once she lacked the energy to challenge him. So, she walked away and stood in front of the window, gazing into the night. He followed her.

"I wasn't so knocked out that I didn't realize the shield you set up to protect me... and the others," he said softly.

"I had help," she said, but didn't look at him. 

"Who dropped off one by one. You were the last one standing. So don't tell me you're fine," he said, his tone suddenly angry. She looked at him startled at such emotions. But then again, has the potions master ever felt anything but anger?

"But I couldn't protect Albus," she said, her voice cracking without her meaning it too. Under his penetrating gaze, the last of her defense was crumbling and soon he would see that she wasn't so strong after all. 

"You tried; _he_ was too strong for you. If Albus and Harry hadn't interfered, he would have killed you," reasoned Severus, his angry tone replaced by a more compassionate tone, totally alien to the Potions Master but Minerva knew he was right. She did all she could. What had happened was off no fault of her own. 

"How about you Severus? The Cruciatus curse is no laughing matter either," she said wanting to change the subject away from her.

"Only cuts and bruises, and extreme muscle sores. Thank you for tending to it," he said. He showed no hint that he remembered what else she had tended too. Somehow, that didn't make her feel better which of course made no sense and therefore causing her to be even more confused.

"I didn't think you were aware," she said sadly.

"I was very aware," he answered in such a way that made her retract her thoughts. She turned to him but this time it was he who wouldn't look at her.

"And did you remember..." she couldn't continue. Was she insane to bring it up? He turned to her, his eyes narrowed. 

"What? What else should I have remembered?" he asked looking at her questioningly and she read in his confused eyes that he _didn't_ know. She decided in that second she won't be reminding him, she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she replied. She sighed and rested her palms against the windowpane, which turned out to be a bad idea. Severus grabbed her hand staring for a while at them.

"Minerva, what's this?" he demanded his tone angrier than before. Her knuckles were bandaged and there were still tinges of blood on it. He grabbed the other hand. It was the same. Obviously some poor wall was suffering from the punches Minerva had no doubt showered upon it. From the injury Severus knew it had been hard poundings. 

"Minerva, of all the stupid, childish..." he began but she cut him off. She jerked her hands away from his, wincing at the pain, which could have been solved by a simple healing charm, but for some perversed reason, Minerva welcomed the pain. 

"I know, practical and sensible Minerva succumbing to such primitive feeling," she said mockingly.

"Well, I have feelings too Severus and I feel anger, just like you. And sometimes, I do act on it!" she hissed. She turned away from him but Severus read the hopelessness in her that his anger dissolved away. For all their rivalry and arguments, they were on the same side and if she needed it, he would help. 

"What else did you do to yourself, Minerva?" he asked softly looking past her face; he could see she was still suffering some emotional pain and didn't want to provoke her currently fragile feelings. 

"Nothing," she replied sourly but refused to meet his eyes. In one movement, he knocked her hat off her head. Black hair came tumbling down to her shoulders. _Her shoulders._ She had cut her hair. Butchered was more like it. The ends were jagged and uneven, the hair coarse.

"Minerva," he breathed. What had she done to herself? She looked at him defiantly. Any trace of the sensible deputy headmistress gone, at that moment her eyes had an unnatural gleam in it. 

"Yes, I cut my hair. Be glad I didn't ram the scissors into my chest," she spat. Severus panicked a little. This wasn't the Minerva he knew talking. This was a woman possessed by the devil. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Snap out of it woman!" he yelled to her face and roughly slapped her cheek. She flinched and to her utmost horror, the hysterics died away and her eyes began to tear.

"Minerva it's over," he said again, no longer screaming.

"But at the cost of so many lives!" she yelled back, and broke into loud sobs. Severus wasn't prepared to see someone so tough break down. But then again, he had seen a lot these past days that he wasn't prepared for. He wrapped her in his arms, and stroked her hair. He'd get one of the female professors to fix her hair, saying nothing as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't even mention that it was his favorite shirt she was soaking with her tears. He'll just send her his laundry bill. Neither noticed a slight stirring coming from the bed.

"Severus, are you bullying my deputy?" a weak voice spoke up from behind them. 


	3. Is it ever really over?

"Albus!" Minerva cried and with a fierce shrug, she released Severus's hold on her and ran to his bedside. With a strangled sob, fresh tears formed in her eyes and she flung her arms around his weary body burying her face in his shoulders. Maybe he was too weary, for Albus couldn't hide the shock he felt. He had never seen his deputy so... out of character. He looked imploringly to Severus who had moved to the other side of the bed.

"Severus, who is this woman? In my tiredness I had mistaken her for Minerva," he said. Severus smiled slightly. 

"Very funny, Albus. You had us all scared," she said, lifting her head of his shoulders and quickly wiped her tears with a hanky she had conjured. 

"Come now, Minerva. Don't say those tears are for me?" he asked his tone still light, but his words deep with meaning. He may have just woken up from a harrowing ordeal, but he wasn't daft. Something weighed heavily on her shoulders, heavier than the deaths she had to witness that night.

"You've been unconscious for three days," she said, her tone similar the one she would adopt when reprimanding a wayward student. 

"Three days?" he repeated his thoughts deep. 

"And the others?" he asked.

"They are healing well. Only slightly shaken," she answered, then turned an accusing glare to the man in front of her. He had been quiet, silently watching her.

"Which is more than I can say for present company," she said. His smiled broadened lazily in his typical cynical trademark.

"She is right, Severus. Shouldn't you be resting?" asked the old headmaster, his concern immediately turning to the younger man. It will take many green moons for him to forget Severus writhing on the floor, body jerking in pain caused by the Cruciatus curse. 

"I have rested enough, headmaster," he said softly, then fixed his piercing eyes on her blue ones.

"I have not spent the last three nights roaming the dark corridors of the castle," he continued. Minerva's eyes widen in shock. _How had he known?_

"Minerva, I do not have to consult Sybil's crystal ball to know he is speaking of you," Albus sighed. 

"I needed to know that the school was safe, that the others were sound and well," she defended herself.

"At the expense of your own strength and maybe life?" Severus suddenly snapped, angry again. He didn't understand why he was so angry. It was something to be expected of Minerva McGonagall to never let her guard down, even in the safety of the school walls. Could it have to do with the fact that she could have died from such stupidity? He didn't know. He watched her eyes turn from remorse to anger.

"That's rich Severus! You wouldn't even let me take you to Poppy for proper treatment!" she cried. 

"I knew how badly I was hurt, and I knew rest and a huge bottle of liniment would be enough. You had half your essence sucked out of you, you could've been threading on thin ice for all we knew!" he cried back. Albus just looked at his two professors' battle it out. He was used to the two squabbling but this time things seemed different. _Ah,_ he thought, _something had happened that night we returned. _But what?__

"And suddenly you're the expert now are you?" she spat.

"At least I know better than to..." what he knew better than her was never found out as that moment a small hurricane in the shape of the mediwitch blew in, angry as ever.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she screeched.

"Screaming at each other on the top of your lungs! You are disturbing my... Oh Albus, you're awake," her yell lowered to a whisper as she quickly shuffled to his side. She began checking his physical state quickly, her stethoscope moving one-way, her thermometer another and her hands a third. The other two were glaring at each other.

"Poppy when you are done with the headmaster, you should have a look at Minerva," Severus said, his tone low but full of meaning. She glared harder and clutched the bed railing so tightly that the half healed skin around her knuckles broke open so the white bandaged turned scarlet. The mediwitch and the headmaster turned to look at her, truly noticing her state for the first time. Poppy muffled a shock scream and Albus's twinkling eyes clouded. He felt awful for not being there to help her. The strongest were always the worst to be effected. 

"Poppy, I'm fine," she said calmly, turning to look at the mediwitch.

"Like Merlin's earwax you are! Albus, you should have regained most of your energy tomorrow. Just rest tonight. You," she said pointing to Minerva, "come with me," Poppy Pomfrey's tone left no place for arguments. With a last glare to Severus and a quick hug to Albus, she followed Poppy to the next compartment. When she had left, Severus felt whatever of his newly healed energy seep out of him. He knew Albus had a million questions. But he couldn't answer any of them until he figured it out himself. 

"Albus," he began, fully knowing that the old man would need a status report of Death Eater activity since Voldermort's defeat but Albus Dumbledore raised a palm to stop him.

"Not now, Severus. When you are ready," said the hallowed old man. Severus flashed him a grateful look and was about to leave when he suddenly turned back.

"Is it truly over Albus?" he asked. Albus sighed.

"I don't know Severus. We can only hope,"

"How many have..." Severus faltered but Dumbledore knew what he was asking. Despite all that Severus knew, there were still many blank spaces that would need to be filled in. 

"I can not give you the details, Severus, but many have fallen, on ours and on theirs," he answered. Severus didn't know how to ask this, or why he was asking, but he had to know.

"Lupin and Black..." the two had been at the front line, between Voldermort and Harry, and that had been the last Severus had seen of any of them. 

"Are alive, as is Harry and the Weasleys," the older man answered. Though he had just woken up, Albus had formed a magical bond with his Order and knew instinctively if any had fallen. Severus nodded. So, that would probably mean the Weasleys were fine too. 

"And the Auror's?" he asked again. This time Albus's face clouded.

"We lost four of them," he replied sadly. Severus knew one of them was Mad Eye Moody. He lowered his head, mourning for the lost of their best.

"Headmaster, I have troubled you enough. I bid you goodnight now," he said softly. The headmaster nodded and his eyes began to close. Quietly, Severus headed back to his quarters.


	4. Not for the weak stomached

She let out a sigh. She had been admitted to the hospital wing, for observation, her bed opposite Albus. But at that moment, she was in the hospital bathroom, soaking in the warm water Poppy had prepared for her. She could feel her muscles relaxing for the first time in a long time, maybe it was due to the potion Poppy had given her. Her thoughts turned suddenly to Severus, but with the soothing heat from the bath and the draught Poppy had given, she was in a state of absolute relaxation and couldn't remember what about him that made her uncomfortable.

Absently, she ran a finger through her wet hair. It barely skimmed the top of her shoulder. Poppy had helped her salvage her hair and she had to admit it did look becoming. And much lighter. However, she no longer could wear her customary bun. Well, that was the price she had to pay for one night of uncontrolled anger. She dropped her hands into the water; gasping lightly at the sudden sting on her half healed knuckles that Poppy had refused to use magic to heal as she said may interfere with the potion that was working inside her. Rolling her head back against the tub, she sighed again. 

@~~}~~

A month had passed and to those involved, that night was becomming a mere memory now. Wounds and scars had healed and there was no more fear. Minerva looked into the scared faces that were looking anxiously behind her, trying to figure out what lay in store for them pass the great oak doors. Faces that would never have to fear anymore of returning home to destruction. Faces whose biggest worry now would be end of the year exams. She wondered how many of them really knew the sacrifice made that night. Which then made her wonder how many did know? How many of them had lost someone they loved? Which one of them was now without a father, brother, grandfather, or maybe even mother and sister? Minerva quickly shook herself from her morbid thoughts, and gave a small nod to the students. 

"Welcome, first years to Hogwarts..." she repeated the same speech she had been giving for nearly twenty years and with a swirl of her robes, the same gesture perfected by years of practice, she lead the first years into the Great Hall. Her steps were brisk, as they have always been, but her eyes couldn't help wander to the raven-haired boy, whose red haired and brown haired best friends flanked him. His face was pale, and she could see the exhaustion that was still visible, but she could also see the relief and happiness that had been absent too long in him, if it had ever been there before. It was an expression she had also seen in so many other witch and wizard. He caught her eye and smiled. She responded with a curt nod. 

The sorting ceremony went by quickly and after a few words from Professor Dumbledore, the students and teachers alike dug into the lavish food prepared for them. But she wasn't hungry. She hasn't had the appetite to eat for the past week, but she wasn't completely worried as she just brushed it off as stress. 

"Minerva, aren't you eating?" asked a voice next to her. The only person she could really confide in, except Albus of course.

"I'm not hungry, Poppy," she said. 

"Aren't you feeling well?" Poppy asked again. She had noticed the subtle changes in her friend and she wasn't pleased at all. A pair of dark eyes turned suddenly to Minerva.

"No, I'm fine," she said a little louder as she had felt his eyes fix on her. She was still a little put out by that night, and tried to not speak to him unless necessary. Poppy just nodded and he looked away. Minerva sighed inwardly and with great show spooned some mash potato into her mouth. Her thoughts drifted back to him. She knew he was confused. She didn't know how much he remembered but she would never ask. She had decided in the end to let sleeping dogs lay. There was no witness, no proof, just a mere memory. Her secret was hers alone. She couldn't even tell Albus, her shame was strong. She had managed to forget, for a while, but now the memories were back. 

"Minerva, come now, you must eat," said a second voice to her left. 

"I know headmaster, but my appetite seems poor lately," she answered. He looked at her, his eyes thoughtful. It disturbed him that she hadn't confided in him what was weighing so heavily on her shoulders. He knew it involved the Potions Master, but neither were saying anything. He just hoped that it was nothing anyone would regret. 

"Maybe you should see Poppy..." he began but she stopped him.

"Albus, I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired. The beginning of each school year always wears me out. I'll be fine in a couple of days." She reasoned with him. He didn't look like he believed her, but he let it drop. He knows something is wrong, she thought. I just hope he doesn't find out what it is. She sighed again swallowed another spoonful of mashed potato. 

Then suddenly wished she hadn't. 

She could feel it rise up her throat, bitter with bile. Muttering a quick excuse, she leapt from her chair, hundred pairs of eyes following her out and the minute she was out of vision; she broke into a run to the nearest girl's bathroom. She had just barely reached a bowl, before the contents of her stomach emptied itself into the toilet bowl. After several minutes, the nausea passed and she was left feeling extremely tired. Maybe she had been over exerting herself.

"Minerva, its time to stop prowling and start sleeping," she said softly to herself. Resting her head against the cold walls, she breathed deeply in and out.

"Minerva!" Poppy Pomfrey's voice echoed through the bathroom chambers. She quickly got up to her feet and walked out, trying to hide her sudden fatigue.

"Here, Poppy," she said wearily. 

"Minerva, what's wrong? You had us all worried," said the mediwitch, concern etched on her face. Minerva tried to smile but only managed a small one.

"I'm alright now. I think, Poppy, that I will take your sleeping potion after all. I fear fatigue has caught up with me," she said. Poppy placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Come, I'll take you back to your room," said Poppy and together the two headed towards the Gryffindor tower. 


	5. And the other shoe drops

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay…

***

But the feeling just got worst. Her nausea was especially bad in the mornings. The smell of pancakes, eggs, and even coffee would send her running out of the Great Hall. So much so that she had to perform a simple charm spell so that she wouldn't be able to inhale any of the food vapors. And to add insult to injury, her growing appetite was making things any better at all. She was shocked one morning to see that she had eaten three eggs, five buttered toast, countless French pastries, and equal amounts of coffee. Even Dumbledore was surprise at her sudden hunger burst.

"Minerva, are you smuggling food out of the hall? You couldn't have possibly eaten all that in one sitting," Dumbledore had commented one morning, three weeks later. He noted she had put on considerable amount of weight and which wasn't surprising since she ate enough for an Olympic team. 

"Well, Albus, it seems so. My appetite has returned and is obviously making up for lost time," she replied, trying to laugh it off. She may be eating a lot, but she didn't feel it. Maybe because she seemed to throw everything out several hours later.

"Minerva, how do you feel?" Poppy asked her several days later. She was walking towards her sixth year transfiguration class when she was stopped by the mediwitch. Minerva was quite surprise to see her friend out of her usual environment.

"Of course, Poppy. Why shouldn't I be?" she asked, thanking her stars that on this fine day she could answer truthfully. She had woken up that morning, and for the first time in ages, felt nausea free. So today, she hadn't performed the charm spell on herself. Good thing too. Poppy had a knack for figuring things like this. 

"I'm not convinced, Minerva. I think you should let me examine you," said Poppy, not looking satisfied. Minerva laughed a little.

"Poppy, honestly, you're making a troll out of a gnome. I'm fine," she said, and quickly excused herself. The mediwitch just shook her head at the deputy's stubbornness and returned to the hospital wing.

However, Minerva didn't get far before bumping into a second person. Without the dream suppressor potion, memories came rushing back to her, causing her to flush scarlet.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Severus asked alarmed at her red face. He almost couldn't recognize the concern tone in his voice. He watched Minerva bristle.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me this?" she said hotly. He just blinked at her.

"Do I look sick?" she asked again. He looked at her. As his eyes roamed her body, his mind was trying to remember something. There was something about her he couldn't seem to put his finger on. Paw print? Water? What does it mean? He sighed and returned his gaze to her flushed face. 

"No, you look very healthy," he answered truthfully. Her once thin frame had filled up with nicely, the robes showing hints of curves. Her blue eyes were bright, even as she glared angrily at him. Her cheeks rosy and her hair, let loose and slightly longer now was black velvet. She was practically glowing. To him, she looked beautiful. That thought caused him to blink again. He cleared his throat and thought of something to say. She beat him to it.

"Excellent. Do me a favor and spread the word that I'm healthy and very well, thank you very much," she said. He nodded. They waited a little more, for the first time not knowing what to say in each other's presence. Finally Minerva sighed.

"Severus, please move. I am late as it is. Why on earth are you standing in the middle of the corridor anyway?" she snapped, rolling her eyes. He quickly moved aside to let her pass. With a sidelong glance at him, wondering at his uncharacteristic behavior and if his brain wasn't scrambled that night, she glided pass him, her robes billowing behind her, leaving a soft scent of sweet citrus in his nose. 

When she entered the class, everyone was silent. Mentally she commended herself on her ability to instill respect in her students even when she wasn't in the room. Briskly she placed her books on the table and faced her class. Nothing much had changed since first year. Ms. Granger was ever ready, quill poised, notebook open, Mr. Potter trying to look attentive and Mr. Weasley not bothering at all. Mr. Malfoy still had the annoying Malfoy smirk, Mr. Crabbe and Goyle blank as ever. She inhaled deeply, a habit she had acquired. Bad move. The smells of the perfumes, aftershaves and wood all mixed together did not agree with her. The familiar feeling returned and she could feel bile rising up her throat.

Without an excuse, she ran out of the room and dashed into the nearest girl's bathroom. Barely closing the door behind her, she threw up the contents of her breakfast into the toilet bowl. Convulsion after convulsion took over her body. Finally, it passed. Sighing deeply, she rested her head against the cold bathroom walls. She didn't understand. She was well rested; she had resumed a normal appetite. Actually more than normal, to be honest. Why, it was only the night before where she had gone to the school kitchen, some time in the middle of the night and had a huge pickled sandwich. Come to think of it, she had unusual cravings for pickles. She never did like the salty taste before. When had she started liking it? And her weight. Ugh, if she didn't watch herself, she's going to turn into a butterball. 

She closed her eyes, knowing full well that she had just left her class hanging but unable to bring herself to move. Suddenly her thoughts went back to her sister. Mallena had given birth to a bouncing baby boy several months ago. Minerva laughed softly, thinking how much her brother in law had to go through. The morning sickness, the food cravings... Minerva sat upright.  _Morning sickness?__ Food cravings?_ Why did that sound horribly familiar? Oh Merlin. It's not possible. She couldn't be. Could she? Her hands flew to her stomach. Bigger than usual, but it had to be because of the food she had been taking in. Moving fast, Minerva got to her feet and left the bathroom. Instead of heading to her class, she went the other way. There was only one person who could help her. 


	6. Decisions decisions decisions

She watched Poppy's back, her hands clammy, and her stomach doing flip-flops. If her stomach hadn't already emptied its content, she would've probably thrown up again. Her heart was pounding so hard, her ribcage hurt. 

"Poppy, please hurry up," she said. The mediwitch didn't turn around.

"Minerva, even magic requires a little patience," snapped the mediwitch. She didn't mean too but she too was worried about the result. Minerva showed all the regular symptoms. But Poppy prayed that she, they, were mistaken. Five minutes and she held up the flat glass. It was smeared with a little urine and a magic potion that stained the glass green. It wasn't unlike the muggle pregnancy detector, but much faster. It worked the same way. 

"Well, here it is," she said and turned so Minerva could see it too. The two women held their breaths. _Blue...blue...blue...blue...green._

Minerva fell to the floor in dead faint. 

            *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

She woke up, her head spinning and throbbing slightly on the left. Her body felt weary. Slowly she opened her eyes. She could just make out the blurry outline of the mediwitch.

"Poppy, what happened?" she asked softly.

"You passed out for about ten minutes," came the reply. Minerva groaned, the pain in her head dulling a little.

"My head hurts," she groaned. Poppy handed her a small smoking goblet.

"You hit your head hard," Poppy replied. Minerva took a sip of the drink and cringed at the horrible taste. But since it did help with her throbbing head, she drained the cup and passed it back to Poppy. She lay back on the pillow. Just as she was relaxing, she bolted up, her eyes round like saucers. 

"Merlin's devilment!" she cried. Poppy wouldn't look at her.

"Poppy, was it a dream?" she asked softly. Poppy shook her head. Minerva fell back onto the pillow. Oh god, it couldn't be happening. She's pregnant. And no question who the father was. She had only been with one man in the last ten years. Mentally counting, she was two and half months pregnant. 

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, but her friend heard her. Poppy went up to the bedside and took her hand.

"That's your choice. Do you want it?" she asked. Minerva didn't know what to answer. Did she want this baby? What about the father? She would have to tell him? How would he feel?

"I don't know," she whispered and tears pricked the back of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Go back to your room, and think about it. But don't wait too long, it gets complicated as the baby gets bigger," said the mediwitch softly. Minerva nodded and headed back to her room. Thank goodness, she met no one, since school was still in session. 

Slowly she walked into her empty room. A fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the room a warm and glowing look. She smiled. She loved her room. It was just nice. Comfortable and nice. Just enough for her. Then her gut dropped. But she wasn't alone anymore. She moved with the same slow pace into her bedroom. A smaller fire warmed her room, casting golden shadows across the red satin bed sheet. She stood in front of the mirror. She didn't look like she was pregnant. Steadily her fingers began to unbutton her robes, letting it fall to the ground at her feet. Her under-dress and camisole followed next. Finally, she was left standing in front of the mirror wearing only her knickers. Turning sideways, she tried to look for any signs that another being was growing inside her. Her stomach was still flat, except for the small bump and hardness of flesh, that's all. She rested her fingers on her stomach. Caressing it softly. 

It wasn't obvious, but she knew it was there. Another human being. She closed her eyes and imagined that instead of her fingers, another pair, paler and longer than hers, was caressing the small mound. Dark eyes would smile proudly into her blue ones and lips, full and sensual trailing kisses from her neck down to her stomach, whispering word of love and gratitude in between kisses. She sighed and the image dissolved away. That wasn't a fantasy about o come true, nor did she want it too. She knew she didn't have to have this baby. All it took was a little procedure and it'll all be over. No one, except Poppy, would ever know. But she would know. And would she be able to live with herself? How could she wake up every morning and look at herself in the mirror without seeing a murderer? It wasn't her child alone. 

But telling the father was the last thing on her mind. As she thought the morbid thoughts, a feeling began to stir deep inside her. A strong feeling. A bond. A bond between her and her unborn child. The child that would grow inside her. The child that she would carry with her for nine months. A tear trickled down her cheeks. How could she even think of killing her baby? Her baby. Her very own little bundle of joy to love and to hold. To cherish, to pamper, to teach... her own angel. Her tears began to flow more freely. Screw the father, screw fate... screw the whole world. This baby was hers.


	7. He wonders

"Do you guys realize anything strange about Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione, as the trio left transfiguration. 

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. Harry looked at her, interested. 

"Well, she seems different," said Hermione. She didn't really know how to explain it. It was just something she felt inside her heart and not her mind.

"Maybe you're still not used to seeing her without her hair in a bun. She does look much better now, don't you think?" said Ron. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, less scary. And she doesn't look so old with her hair down," agreed Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how shallow her two friends were.

"No, not her hair. I do agree she looks pretty, but that's not what I'm talking about," she said.

"I don't see what you're getting at, Herm," said Harry. Ron had the same confused look as he did. Hermione sighed.

"I think she's put a charm on herself," said Hermione in an exasperated sigh. She had noticed it for several weeks already but could never be too sure. She still wasn't sure.

"A spell?" the boys asked simultaneously. Hermione nodded, her brow creased in deep thought. Now that she had said out in the open, it didn't seem so farfetched anymore.

"Well, if you boys would pay attention, you'd notice that whenever she walks into a puddle of sunshine, there a thin gold strip that outlines her," explained Hermione. The boys looked at each other. Neither of them had noticed anything like that.

"I dunno, Herm. Are you sure you're not imagining it?" asked Ron, skeptical. Maybe Hermione's extreme was meddling with her sanity.

"Trust me, I'm sure. When I first realized it, I immediately went to the library to find out more. According to one of the books, when a person casts a spell on himself... or herself, the person omits a thin band of color, according to the spell performed," she said.

"So what charm is McGonagall putting on herself?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"It didn't say. There were too many to list down," she replied looking thoroughly dissatisfied. Harry looked thoughtful for a while.

"Actually, Herm, I have noticed that she seems a little distracted. And tired," said Harry. Maybe she was still recovering from that night. He didn't remember much, but he did remember how she had tried to shield him and a few others from the curses strewn at them. It didn't take a genius to know how much energy is put into such magic. But it's been nearly six months, surely she had recovered most of he energy.

"Hey," Ron's voice gently broke into his thoughts. The two looked at him concernedly. He smiled. He knew his friends still worried about him, and he was truly grateful for that.

"I think that she hasn't truly recovered from... that night and the spell is ... like an energy boost," Harry said. The other nodded. Ron was more than happy to drop the subject and began talking about quidditch. His two friends joined in, but both were still thinking about their head of house.

            *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Her back was so tired. Her feet were all swollen. Her face was all puffy and right now, sensible, levelheaded Minerva McGonagall was ready to scream in frustration! She grateful for Poppy's disillusionment charm, so even though she felt like an over bloated rubber glove, in everyone else's eyes she was the normal, and very much thinner, Professor McGonagall. Remus Lupin, who had been reinstated as a teacher, had been a little doubtful and asked endless question, but eventually accepted her explanation that she was just over tired. 

Even Dumbledore hadn't said anything, although she wasn't arrogant enough to think he wasn't suspicious. She had caught him looking at her analytically, trying to put pieces of the puzzles together, but so far, her secret was still safe between her, Poppy and her baby. She smiled as she thought of the little being growing inside her. But a sudden jet of pain down her spine effectively wiped the smile away. If only there was a spell to make the pain go away too, she thought tiredly and placed her books on the windowsill, and leaned against the wall. She shouldn't be carrying these books either, but if she didn't then tongues will wag, questions will be asked. It was all too risky. 

Tentatively, she placed a hand at the small of her back and stretched. Although it couldn't be seen, she could feel the fabric of her robes stretch against her large stomach. With the other hand, she placed it on her growing tummy. The smile returned. Poppy said she'll be able to feel the baby kick soon. She couldn't wait.

"Professor?" a voice to her right pulled her back to reality. Quickly she straightened up, but another jet of pain in her back caused her to lean back against the wall.

"Professor, are you all right?" Harry asked again, holding out a hand to help her but she waved it away. Worried eyes peered back at her from behind black frames.

"I'm alright. Just a little muscle cramp," she answered. Breathing deeply, she waited a few seconds for the pain to go before turning to her student.

"And you, Harry?" she asked back. Harry just shrugged.

"I'm alright, I guess. I can't remember much, and it's great to not have nightmares anymore," the boy answered. Minerva nodded. She knew what he meant about nightmares. She had her own share of it.

"No after effects, so sudden pain? Tiredness?" she asked again. The boy shook his head.

"Nope, I'm fit as a fiddle," he answered with a grin, then his expression turned back to concern.

"How about you, Professor? Sometimes you look really tired," asked Harry. Darn, the boy is perceptive.

  
"Harry, I'm an old woman, my body heals much slower than your young one," she said, Harry just smirked but shook his head.

"You're not that old Professor. Professor Dumbledore is much older and I could've sworn I saw him skipping down the east corridor yesterday," said Harry. Minerva laughed. She wouldn't put it pass Albus to do something like that, especially if he knew someone was watching.

"Thank you for your support, but I hope you're not trying to butter me up hoping for lesser homework," she said with one of her rare good-natured tones. 

"No, I meant it, but if it helps... less homework wouldn't be so bad," he said sheepishly, causing his Professor to laugh even more. 

"Professor, how is Professor Snape doing?" he asked suddenly. His question wiped her smile and the reality of her situation returned. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her stomach.

"I don't know Harry. Does he seem amiss to you?" she asked. 

"No, he seems his usual self, but he's more... pensive," Harry said. Pensive? She thought. Was he still wondering about that night? It was six month ago. No, it must be something else.

"Well, Harry, you and I can only guess. Even if Severus wasn't feeling well, he'd be the last to admit it," she said her tone suddenly tired. Keeping her secret from the father had to be the toughest thing ever. And for some reason unknown to her, his ignorance hurt her badly. 

"I guess you're right Professor," he said, unaware of her sudden dejection.

"Well, run a long now Harry, I have much paperwork to attend to," she said. He nodded but hung around until she made shooing gestures with her hands. He looked her over one last time and ran off towards the Gryffindor tower. Minerva had a horrible feeling inside her that he wasn't convinced. She just hopes he never finds out what he's suspicious off. 


	8. Unanswered questions WHY?

He'd been watching her for so long, and for so long he still has no clue why she intrigued him so much. He cannot pin point it, for the changes had been subtle, but the woman he sees today is different than whom she was several months ago. What had happened that night they returned from the graveyard? He remembered battling Voldermort, he remembered being subjected to the Cruciatus curse, he remembered Albus, Minerva, Harry and the Order of the Phoenix materializing and he remembered the ruin of Voldermort and his deatheaters. But no matter how hard he strained his brain, he couldn't remember what happened next. And surprisingly, it made him sad. He knew something important happened. A strong feeling of protectiveness surged through him as he watched her face distort in pain, which seemed to be very often. He wanted to help her but she would just brush him off, he knew that for certain. Had he not tried to talk to her these pass months, establish a friendship with the deputy, despite his own reservations? And had she not brushed him off every time? Now the question is... WHY? He had never felt like this before. He knew she was strong, why the sudden urge to protect her? Does he feel indebted to her for that night? Somehow, it seemed deeper than that. But how deep? Argh! All these questions! He needed answers, and he knew only one place to get some.

      @~~}~~.......... @~~}~~........... @~~}~~............ @~~}~~

They sat opposite each other, one looking patiently, the other playing with the hem of his robes, trying hard to phrase his questions.

"Severus?" the soothing voice of the headmaster interrupted his thoughts. Severus sighed and felt eleven again.

"It's Minerva," Severus said finally. Albus didn't say anything, but he wasn't surprised. 

"She's different," he continued. Albus nodded, he had noticed something different about his deputy too.

"Yes, I realized that too," he said. Severus looked up at him.

"Do you know...." He left his question hanging. He didn't want to seem too desperate. His heart dropped when Albus shook his head.

"I'm sorry Severus, I don't know," the headmaster said. Silence.

"Severus, forgive me for prying. But why the sudden concern?" asked Albus. He was only used to seeing his deputy and potions master bickering. So, a concerned Severus was highly unusual. But even more unusual than that was a BLUSHING concerned potions master. Severus Snape was red in the face.

"I realize this is a little... a lot... out of character, but headmaster, something happened the night we returned from the graveyard, involving Minerva and myself. But I can't remember what," he said. 

"And have you tried talking to her?" Albus asked. Severus got up from his seat and began pacing the floor.

"I've tried. But every time I try to talk to her... she suddenly has something important to do, somewhere she has to go," sighed Severus.

"I'm stumped. But I don't understand why I can't remember it," he said again. Albus looked thoughtful.

"Is there anything that you have done in the past that you have worked hard to forget?" Albus asked. Severus snorted. 

"Nothing much, just my entire life," he answered dryly. Albus was not amused. He too wanted to find the cause for Minerva's anxiety and hopefully help her.

"Nothing that would involve her," he answered again.

"Sometimes, our minds do not want to remember such events which it links together with pain. And sometimes, it can not accept a certain happening and hence 'forgets' about it," Albus said. Severus was quiet, trying to process the words. For all her stuffiness and constant annoyance with him, she would never hurt him. So, what had happened was something his subconscious level couldn't accept. But what? More questions still no answers.

"But headmaster, that doesn't answer anything," he said. 

"I want to know what happened that night. If my brain won't remember and Minerva won't say, how am I supposed to find out?!" he cried.  

"Calm down Severus. I don't have any answers, I'm sorry," said the headmaster comfortingly. Severus took his seat once again and buried his head in his hands.

"So I'll never find out?" he said despairingly.

"Never say never, Severus. Maybe someday, you'll find a link to that night that will answer all your questions," said Albus. Severus nodded and excused himself. Albus waited till he had left before sighing loudly. He had thought with the downfall of the Dark lord and his minions, those left would be able to live better lives. Now the two closest to him were anything but better off. And he did not know how to help them, a fact that cut deeply. 


	9. A new arrival

**A/N:** sorry for the foul language... who would've thought Minerva McGonagall had it in her...tsk tsk tsk... ;p 

@~~}~~

The night was warm and the black sky shone brightly with stars. Not a creature stirred. The tame and the wild were quietly slumbering, and those who stalk at night were in a peaceful mood. 

And within the walls of Hogwarts, the students rested peacefully. A sneak peak into the Gryffindor tower showed even the notorious trio, well known for their illegal night outing sleeping peacefully in their beds. The potion master, king of insomnia, had fallen asleep at his worktable, his brow furrowed, his mind still muddled with confusion. Even the headmaster, who enjoyed the solitude of the night, was curled up in his bed, Fawkes sleeping nearby. But things were not as they seemed that night. A quick warp to the eastern tower, to the room of Minerva McGonagall, bewitched to contain the noise, was anything but peaceful.

_"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"___

"Push, Minerva PUSH!!

_"I AMMM!!!__ I AM PUSHING!!"_

"A little more, push a little harder!

_"ARGH!!__ Poppy GET IT OUT OF ME!!!"_

"C'mon Minerva, push, I see the head, there it is,"

_"THEN YANK IT OUT OF ME!!!"_

"One last push Minerva! One last push!"

_"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"___

**"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"******

"Well done Minerva, it's over. It's a girl," said a sweating Poppy. Her deft fingers quickly wiped the screaming red baby, removing all the blood and the wrapping her in a soft pink blanket before putting it in the arms of her exhausted mother. Minerva looked at the little bundle in her arms. 

Her daughter. 

Her little baby girl. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She looked up at Poppy who also had tears in her eyes.

"My little girl. Isn't she beautiful?" she said softly. Poppy just nodded. She couldn't say anything. Gently she touched a wisp of black hair. It had bits or blue in it, like hers. But the eyes that stared back at her were clearly her fathers'. Dark and vigilant. Minerva pressed a kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"Athena, my little goddess of wisdom," she said softly. The baby smiled and cooed loudly.

"She likes her name," said Poppy, finding her voice again.

"Yes, she does," said Minerva. But at that moment, the little angel opened her mouth and the loudest yell came out of it. Minerva had to blink at the power of her lungs.

"Minerva, I think she needs to be feed," said Poppy. Quickly Minerva pulled down her top, exposing a breast. Immediately the baby locked on to her nipple and began suckling the milk. It was a little painful at first, but then Minerva enjoyed it. Watching her baby feed. 

"Minerva, you have to..." Poppy began after watching the baby for a while. She had a desperate look in her face. in an instant, Minerva's placid look disappeared.

"No! No one will ever have to know about Athena unless I tell them so," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at her friend. Poppy raised her hands in surrender and with a flick of her wand; Minerva's room was back to normal. No one looking at it would ever have thought a human being had just been brought into the world but minutes ago. 

"You're all mine, aren't you sweetie? Mummy's own little darling," she cooed at the feeding baby. Poppy looked at the two a few minutes longer then packed her stuff.

"So you are sure a house elf will be arriving tomorrow?" she asked. Minerva nodded, not taking her eyes of Athena. 

"Yes, Mallena promised it'll be here first thing daylight," said Minerva. Her sister had agreed to lend Minerva one of her many house elves. She hadn't asked questions and Minerva hadn't supplied answers. They worked well that way. But Minerva knew she would have to tell her sister. She was just glad her parents had passed away. News like this would send her mother straight to the grave.  

"Don't worry, Poppy, we'll be fine," she reassured her friend. Poppy of course didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. She knew Minerva had experience with newborn babies; she had taken care of her nephew hadn't she? 

"All right, but if anything doesn't seem right call me, y'hear?" she said her tone serious. 

"Yes, I hear you. The slightest problem and I'll call you," said Minerva smiling. Athena had stopped feeding and had fallen asleep. Slowly, Minerva placed the sleeping baby in the makeshift bed next to her. Thank goodness, her bed was large enough. Poppy came over and gently stroked the sleeping baby.

"Poppy, this may never become official, but will you be her godmother?" asked Minerva, her voice shaking a little. She didn't know where her friend stood on the illegitimate issue. 

"It would be an honor," her friend replied. They smiled at each other and Poppy wrapped her arms around her friend. Minerva hugged her back. When the ladies pulled back, they both had tears in their eyes. Poppy kissed Minerva's forehead and tenderly tucked her in. Minerva was fast asleep even before Poppy left the room. 


	10. Business as usual

@~~}~~~

It was early the next day, the sun had barely risen and Minerva was sitting in her living room, with baby Athena happily sucking at her breast. Minerva couldn't believe that this little angel was hers. She smiled happily watching her daughter feed. So far, Athena had been anything but trouble, waking up only once for feeding. Humming softly to her baby, Minerva leaned back into her chair. Sudden bursts of green flames at her fireplace made her stand upright, clutching the baby tight against her chest. Athena pulled away but instead of crying, fixed her dark eyes onto the fireplace. If Minerva's heart weren't pounding a mile a second, she would be amused by her daughter. Such typical Snape characteristics. Anyways, the green smoke cleared and in its place stood a house elf. It had huge purple eyes and a kind smile. In its hands was a small carpetbag. It smiled timidly at Minerva.

"Hello, Tootles, welcome," greeted Minerva, her heart resuming its normal pace again. Tootles bowed low to her.

"Good morning, mistress, Tootles honored to be serving mistress," she said. Minerva just smiled.

"Sit, please," she said and motioned to a stool nearby. Tootles looked a little wary but eventually sat down.

"Tootles, this is my daughter, Athena," began Minerva; her face was now the mask that she wore for class, a face that demanded respect. Tootles looked briefly at the baby and then looked back at the floor.

"She is beautiful, mistress," said the house elf. Minerva just nodded. It was important that the house elf knew the seriousness of the situation. It won't be easy to juggle her classes and a newborn baby, so she was going to need all the help.

"How much do you know about babies, Tootles?" asked Minerva. Immediately, the elf began to smile widely.

"Oh, mistress, a lot, a lot knows Tootles. When mistress's sister had baby boy, Tootles care for baby. Tootles can care for baby Athena," said the house elf. Inwardly, Minerva let a sigh of relief. She had a feeling Mallena won't be too surprised when Minerva tells her about Athena. Her sister was annoying like that. 

"Wonderful, then caring for my baby won't be so hard," she said. Tootles shook her head vigorously. Then a thought came to Minerva's head. 

"Tootles did my sister go to work straight after the baby was born?" she asked. Mallena worked for the ministry and when Andrew was born, the ministry was in turmoil and needed all the help they could get and maternity leaves were cut horribly short for some. The house elf nodded.

"So how does the baby feed?" she asked. She may have helped look after her nephew, but she couldn't remember feeding it.

"Oh, it is easy mistress. Early morning Mistress's sister pump milk which Tootles keep warm for baby to drink. It is the same, it is," said the house elf. Minerva didn't understand.

"Pump milk?" she asked.

"Yes, milk from milk chest, here," said the elf, and began patting her chest. She understood. 

"And it is enough?" she asks.

"Yes, for drink in the morning, enough," said Tootles. Minerva nodded. And then she'll return for lunch and breast-feed Athena. 

"How many times does a baby feed?" she said to herself, but Tootles heard.

"Oh, not much, not much, sleep a lot babies do," said Tootles. 

"And you are sure you can care for her well, while I am teaching?" asked Minerva again. She was very reluctant to leave her baby in the care of an elf.

"Yes, mistress, well, very well. Trust Tootles mistress," said the house elf. Minerva was assured. Mallena wouldn't send anything but the best. 

"Alright, I need to bathe and get ready for classes," she said and passed the silent, but awake baby to the elf. The elf gently cradled the baby in her arms and Minerva knew Athena was in good hands. Athena didn't cry at the change of scene, but her eyes were perceptive than ever, curiously taking in the elf's profile. It made Minerva's heart ache. Severus was like that. Taking everything in warily, never exposing his weakness. 

She spent quite a long time in the shower, the hot water working wonders for her tired muscles and when she finally stepped out, she felt better that she had in ages. Since it was still early, she took her time getting ready. She picked a periwinkle colored robe, a change from her normal dark green and combed her hair _(which now hung slightly over her shoulders)_, securing it back with a pair of black clips. Finally, she went into the living room. Tootles had placed Athena in a beautifully engraved cradle, decorated red and gold, with lion's engravings. 

"Where did that come from?" she asked, her tone soft with awe. It was a beautiful cradle.

"You're friend, mistress. She sent," said the elf. Poppy, Minerva thought fondly. Dropping a kiss... well, actually several, on Athena's forehead, Minerva left last minute instructions, and Tootles must never leave the room and not tell a soul about the baby. The house elf nodded vigorously and with one last look at her baby, Minerva left for the Great Hall.


	11. How do i tell you?

**A/N: **I've had about enough drama ...... for now, coz it does get more dramatic later... so I'm gonna TRY and make it a little more happier... what with the new baby and all... 

@~~}~~

A group of first years passed her, Ravenclaws by the color of their ties. She flashed a smile at them, and one of the boys nearly stumbled. She couldn't see it, but she could definitely feel heads turning to look at her. She could just imagine what was going through their minds...

**_Has she lost her marbles?_**

**_It's finally happened, Professor McGonagall has lost her mind..._**

**_Someone call St Mungo, we have a crazy deputy headmistress..._**

But she really couldn't care less. She felt great. She felt so… human. A weird notion, but she's had to play the stern personage for so long, she didn't remember what it felt like to feel something else. Maybe it was the magic of having a baby, or because her back wasn't killing her anymore, or maybe because her legs weren't swollen or it could also be that she didn't have to put herself under any charm, but she was on top of the world. She might actually follow Albus's lead and skip to the Great Hall. That thought made her laugh inwardly. She could just imagine the faces of the teachers and students alike if they saw a skipping Minerva McGonagall. Breathing deeply, Minerva tried to wipe the smirk of her face, and replace it with her more famous stern look. But she couldn't. If possible, her smirk grew bigger. Finally, she settled for a soft smile, not enough for her to be sent to St Mungo. 

The great oak doors of the Great Hall. A little of her elation evaporated at the thought of what lay behind the doors. She felt bad for not telling Albus, but Albus, being the sweet old man he was would insist she tell Severus and then would insist Severus do the 'right' thing. Sigh. And then there was Severus himself. She just had a baby that partly belonged to him. She didn't even know if he remembered what had happened that night. _No! I won't think about it! I will not bring up Athena in a world of confusion, or regrets_, Minerva told herself sternly. She gave herself a shake and stepped forward. The doors opened, but just as she was about to enter, a pair of hands roughly grabbed her back. Minerva was too stunned to react.

"What are you doing here?" the person hissed angrily.

"I'm hungry, feeding a baby is hard work," she whispered. Poppy glared at her.

"You should be resting, you just had a baby," Poppy hissed back. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I feel great. Athena is in good hands, Poppy please, I'm hungry. I can eat... without throwing up!" cried Minerva, and then looked around to see if anyone heard. They were the only ones outside the hall. Poppy looked at her suspiciously but conceded defeat.

"Okay, if you say so. You do look good, Minerva," said her friend, giving her a one over, and appeared to be satisfied with what she saw. They smiled at each other.

"Thanks Poppy, for everything," said Minerva softly. Poppy just smiled.

"That's what friends are for... so you really aren't gonna tell him," she asked. Minerva didn't have to ask who 'him' was.

"No. He doesn't even remember, Poppy. He might not welcome the news," she said softly. 

"Then remind him, Minerva," Poppy said. Minerva snorted.

"What do I say? 'Severus, I raped you the night you almost died, and now we have a kid?' Yeah Poppy really smart," scoffed Minerva. Poppy looked at her, her expression incredulous.

"What?" Minerva asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Is that what you think? You _raped_ him?" she asked. Minerva just nodded, not looking at Poppy. Her cheeks were aflame with shame and embarrassment. She didn't want to talk anymore. She was hungry.

"You did no such thing. If I understand it well, he started it," she said. 

"He was delirious. I used it to my own advantage; it wasn't a… mutual thing!" Minerva insisted. In her mind, that's what she knew happened, for lets face it, if Severus had been of sane mind he would have got up and ran at the prospect of having sex with her. That man detested her. Poppy obviously didn't agree.

"Minerva, trust me, he wasn't delirious. He wanted you and he knew very well what he was doing," said Poppy. Minerva blushed at Poppy's words.

"Want me? Now you're delirious. There's nothing desirable about me," Minerva spat. Poppy just shook her head. No words could ever convince Minerva how desirable she really was. Intellectuality can be as sensual as beauty, and Poppy knew Severus wasn't a shallow man. 

"Whatever, Minerva. But let me tell you, he may not remember it now, but once he fully recovers, he will, and then he's gonna want a share of that sweet angel in your room," said Poppy. Minerva opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Angel? And whose angel is Minerva hiding in her room?" said the gruff voice of Professor Dumbledore. Next to him was Professor Snape.

"Good morning, Albus," greeted Poppy. Then she turned towards the Potions Master.

"Good morning Severus, did you sleep well?" she asked him. Severus mumbled his greeting and something about sleeping is a waste of time. Minerva gaze flicked across him for a while before falling to the ground. She was tortured to see him so pale. 

"No dreams of babies, Severus?" she asked again. Minerva nearly chocked. Severus threw her an antagonized look and Albus just smiled confusedly.

"Babies? Are they related to the angels in Minerva's room?" asked the headmaster. That nearly proved to be the death of Minerva. She vowed silently to kill her friend when they were alone. 

"No, no babies. Poppy was talking about a... a...chocolate angel, which I am keeping away from her. She doesn't believe she needs to loose some weight," said Minerva, and pinched some skin around Poppy's not fat waist all the while trying to retain her no nonsense air. Poppy yelped a little. Albus laughed and Severus looked...pained. 

"Headmaster, maybe we should head into the hall for breakfast," he said, his smooth voice hiding his irritation. 

"Wonderful idea, Severus. Albus won't you escort me?" said Poppy. If Albus was stunned by the unusual request he hid it well. He offered her an arm and together they walked into the great hall, laughing about something. Severus and Minerva looked uncomfortably at each other before he motioned for her to enter before him. She gave him a brief smile before entering. Her eyes remained locked onto a point above the teacher's table, even as she felt him move to walk next to her. She just prayed that the heat in her cheeks wasn't her blushing.

"So how are you?" he whispered softly. It wouldn't do for the students to believe they were on amiable terms. _Considering that I just had a baby, which by the way happens to be yours, I feel great,_ her mind wanted to say. But instead;

"Fine," her lips replied. Silence.

"How about you? You seem paler. Are you still in pain?" she asked and for the first time, looked properly at him. As she had suspected. He was paler and thinner. 

"Physically I have healed, but there are still things I don't understand, it disrupts my sleep," here he looks squarely at her, as if expecting her to clear his confusion. She nearly did, but at the last minute shrugged her shoulder and shook her head.

"I guess it still takes getting used too, not having to be afraid anymore," she said. He didn't reply. 

"But you seem to agree with the changes," he said finally.

"What do you mean?" she asks. The teacher's table was getting nearer. She had to reach it before she grabbed his collar and shouts at him that he has a daughter.

"I mean, you look wonderful," he replied sincerely. She glanced at him, suspicious. But his face was a mask. What went on in his head was anybody's guess. Eventually they reached the table. Nodding briefly to each other, they parted ways. 


	12. Curious minds

@~~}~~

Days passed and baby Athena grew stronger and stronger under the loving care of her mother, the constant supervision of her godmother, and the expertise of her very own house elf (and _how_ many babies can say they have their very own??). Minerva had finally found the courage to tell one other person about Athena, and ever since then it was a norm to return from her teachings to find her daughter playing with yet another new toy, compliments from her auntie Mallena. 

As for anybody else, Minerva almost did tell Albus, but then an image of him looking at her sad and disappointed would make her change her mind again. And she knew very well, that although Hogwarts would be the safest/best place to hide a dangerous stone, or a three-headed dog, or even a chamber of secret, it would not be the safest place to keep a secret. With that in mind, she had already planned to send Athena to live Mallena when she was old enough to be apart from her mother. Minerva didn't like this decision, it hurt her to think that she would be away from her baby, but if she didn't, then... '_he_' may find out. Although she didn't like to admit it, Athena had inherited her father's looks. It hadn't taken her sister long to figure out who the father was. Minerva couldn't risk it. She sighed as she looked at her baby. 

"At least, there's some of me in her," she said softly to herself, absent-mindedly playing with the girl's hair, which was much thicker now. Where Athena had inherited her father's eyes and his tall frame, (she was lanky for a baby her age), and his wary curiosity, she had her mother's nose, her mother's blue black hair and even her way of looking displeased at anything out of the norm. Athena looked back at her mother, reaching out to grab hold of her finger and put in her mouth. Then she smiled widely and began cooing loudly, reaching her small little hands up to her mother. Minerva laughed.

"You know its time for our walk, don't you, mummy's clever little angel," she said, and picked up her daughter. Poppy had warned her endlessly that it wasn't healthy for a baby to be cooped up in a room, so since she couldn't take baby Athena out during the day, she made up for it by long moonlight night walks.   After making sure Athena was warm and snug, Minerva draped a black hooded robe around her and quietly made her way through the school corridors and into the night.

@~~}~~

Harry couldn't sleep. It wasn't his nightmares, that had stopped and it wasn't indigestions. Usually, he would be so tired after quidditch practice but that wasn't the case tonight. His mind was too preoccupied with something that had been nagging at the back of his mind for quite a while. And he just couldn't understand it. It wasn't like him to be so nosy of other people's affair, unless it involved him, but he had to know what was wrong with McGonagall. He still couldn't get the image of her green face running out of class... and didn't return. That was so... unlike her. She's hiding something and somehow he knew she was being eaten alive by it. At first, he thought it was only him, but today Ron had voiced out the same question, and Ron was not the master of acuity. Harry sighed. He could hear Neville's soft snoring and it was either Dean or Seamus, tossing and turning in his bed. Ron was unusually quiet. Harry sat up. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. _At least not anytime soon._ Slowly, he got out of bed and trying not to step on the creaking wood too often, he tiptoed out, and down the stairs to the common room.

Surprisingly, the fire was still burning indicating that there was someone still in the common room. 

"Hello?" he said tentatively and he could hear a sudden movement from one of the couch. Moving towards it, he broke into a huge grin.

"And what are you two doing down here so late?" he asked. Ron, who had turned redder than red began muttering something and Hermione, her hair so obviously ruffled, started to stammer.

"Well... we were... you see..." she began. Harry's grin grew larger. Ron looked up at him.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ron threw back Harry's question to him. 

"I couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Well we couldn't also," Hermione said immediately. Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, you two," he answered. She decided to change the subject.

"So where were you headed?" she asked, looking pointedly at his coat.

"I thought I'd go for a walk, wanna join?" he answered. 

"Yeah, okay," both his friends, answered simultaneously.

So half an hour later, after evading Filch and his meddling cat the three friends were strolling around the Hogwarts grounds (which was _still_ illegal, BTW), enjoying the cool but not cold night air, talking and laughing softly. 

"So Harry, you still curious?" asked Ron. Harry looked startled, he had just been thinking about it.

"Dammit, Weasley, I hate it when you read my thoughts," he huffed, but in a friendly way. Ron just gave him a smug look.

"Curious about what?" asked Hermione.

"Harry thinks McGonagall has wicked secret," answered Ron still grinning. Harry glared at him.

"Well, yeah, she is acting a tad weird don't you think?" he said quickly, looking at Hermione.

"I know what you mean, she's not glowing anymore, but she's definitely changed," said Hermione. Ron nodded.

"I swear she was daydreaming in class the other day, when she gave us all those bloody notes to copy," said Ron, glad that he had something to contribute. Harry and Hermione had surprised looks.

"Daydreaming? McGonagall?" said Hermione. That was so not a McGonagall thing to do.

"Now I know she's keeping a secret," said Harry.

"Maybe she's got a ... secret life, that we don't know about," suggested Ron.

"But what?" asked Harry. Hermione brightened.

"Maybe she's having a torrid love affair with someone at Hogsmeade, that would explain why she's sometimes tired," said Hermione. 

"But she's too old," disagreed Ron. Hermione hit him on the arm. 

"She's not that old, and besides love doesn't discriminate," she rebuffed.  

"We could spend the whole night guessing, but it won't help us one bit," sighed Harry. The other two nodded. Quietly, they rounded the corner to return back to the school entrance. They weren't the only one. As they stepped onto the wooden bridge, so did somebody else. 

**_It was Professor McGonagall._**


	13. The circle enlargens

Hermione who was in front quickly held up her hand, to stop the two boys, for luckily Professor McGonagall hadn't seen them yet. In fact, she seemed to be preoccupied with something in her billowing robes. The three stood quieter than stone, partially in shock at seeing her with her hair down literally and totally at eased and hoping to not catch the attention of the Deputy headmistress. Three pairs of eyes watched her silently in the shadow. They watched Professor McGonagall smile down into her robes, making little noises. The same three pairs of eyes suddenly widen in shock, when their transfiguration teacher held up an adorable baby girl to her face, softly kissing its little nose, at the same time cooing.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest little baby in the world?" they heard her say in the most unMcGonagall like tone. 

"And whose little baby are you? You're mummy's little baby, you are," she continued to the laughing baby. 

They watched her grab a lock of the older woman's hair and put in her mouth. They heard their teacher laugh, a sweet maternal laugh, as she pulled her hair away. A thought forming in each of their heads, but neither willing to believe it. But her next words confirmed their thoughts.

"You're my little darling aren't you? My sweet little daughter," Minerva cooed to her daughter. 

Hermione didn't realize it till Minerva McGonagall turned to look at the three, shock registering all over her face. 

In that moment of disbelief, Hermione had let out an incredibly loud gasp.

"What are you three doing so late out of bed," she cried, her motherly face turning to an angry look. The three looked guiltily at each other. Athena looked at them curiously, having grabbed hold of her mother's hair again and sucking it. 

"We couldn't sleep and decided to go for a stroll," said Harry softly. He didn't want to irate the Professor anymore that she already was. Professor McGonagall's lips formed a thin, thin line. The baby in her arms was momentarily forgotten.

"On the school grounds? In the middle of the night? I realize that the Dark Lord is gone, but there are still all types of dangers lurking in the woods. You three could've been harmed," she said her tone angry and stern. The three didn't say anything.

"Honestly, Ms. Granger, I would've expected more from you, what on earth were you three thinking?" she continued, her voice rising. 

Athena obviously didn't care much for her mother's raised and angry voice as she began to cry. Immediately, Minerva began soothing her daughter, her tone soft and gentle again. The baby stopped crying. She glared at the three. Hermione decided to risk it.

"Is that your daughter, Professor?" she asked softly.

Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief and Harry cringed waiting for Professor McGonagall to take 100 points each from them. But those words never came.

"Yes, she is," said Minerva, her tone more than proud. She smiled at her little girl, who now was busy trying to catch something only she can see.

"That's why you've been charming yourself, to hide your pregnancy," said Harry suddenly. It all made sense now. She wasn't over tired from that night, she was pregnant. Minerva looked at him in surprise. She didn't think anyone had noticed.

"Well, yes, that's right," said the Professor.

"What her name, miss?" asked Ron, who had remained quiet till then.

"Athena,"

"Athena what?"

"Just Athena,"

"Can we see her?" asked Hermione. 

Minerva nodded before she could think about what she just had done. By then, it was too late. The three had stepped up and taken a good look at the little girl, who now seemed to watch the three with her dark eyes. Eyes that the three recognized.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped softly, holding a hand to her mouth. Ron was staring unblinking at the baby and Harry was looking at Minerva's red, horror struck face.

"Professor, she looks like... I mean..." stammered Ron. 

He blinked continuously, hoping he was mistaken. Nope, that child looked remarkably like Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall sighed. There was no point denying it. Her silence caused even more gasping from Hermione.

"I didn't even know you two were... ma...ma... err, together," stammered Ron some more. 

He couldn't bring himself to say married. Snape with a wife went against all his logic. Minerva still didn't say anything, but she clutched Athena closer to her chest, her face pained.

"They're not together. You're not married to Snape are you, Professor? Snape doesn't know about Athena," said Harry, looking straight at Professor McGonagall. 

The pain intensified. If she hadn't disciplined her self so well, she would've burst out crying. 

"It's _Professor _Snape, Harry and no he doesn't know. And I'd appreciate it if you three didn't tell him... or anyone else for that matter," she said instead. 

Athena let out a huge yawn and her eyes began drifting shut. The three nodded and she knew she could trust them.

"Not even Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. Minerva shook her head.

"And you've been taking care of a baby and teaching as well as looking after an entire house of unruly students all this while?" asked Hermione. Minerva nodded and had to smile at the awe in her voice.

"I had help Ms. Granger. Madam Pomfrey knows and so does my sister," she answered, then wondered why she was telling these children all this. Maybe it was because she wanted to scream out loud to the world about her beautiful daughter. Well, these three would have to do.

"Professor can I ask why?" Harry asked softly. He couldn't believe it. He didn't mind she has a child that really wasn't any of his business but with _Snape_?? _Slytherin Head House_?? Although, he had proven to be a not that bad of a person after all. Minerva sighed. 

"Why? I don't know. It was a wretched night and emotions were high where else common sense were at an all time low... things happen," she said, her tone sad.

"But why the secret, Professor?" asked Harry again.

"She isn't something he would want to happen. Ignorance is bliss," she answered vaguely. How can she tell them that she had forced herself onto him, that this baby was her fault and not his? To burden him with it would be unfair.

"What rubbish?! He should take responsibility for his actions. Why he should get down on his knees and beg you to marry him!" cried Ron vehemently. What a lousy git! He thought. But Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"No, it's a little more complicated than that," she said. Suddenly she felt tired and looking down, she saw that Athena was fast asleep. 

"I should put her to sleep. She'll catch a cold in the night air. Please, don't tell a soul about tonight, or Athena. Please," she begged them. They nodded, each of them hating to see her beg for their silence. And they hated Snape even more for doing this to her. Quickly she said her good night and disappeared into the castle.

"What a bastard!" said Hermione. Ron nodded with agreement.

"I dunno, guys. There's something she's not telling us," said Harry, looking thoughtful, he had his previous questions all answered now, but in the process new ones had formed.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Ron.

"How does she know Snape doesn't want the baby, if she hasn't told him about it?"


	14. Uhoh cat's outta the bag

"Albus," said Severus the next morning. He had waited until he and Albus were the only ones in the staff room. He's had an unusual week. He had been receiving hostile looks from Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, well more so than usual and curious looks from Mr. Potter. He was tempted to check himself in the mirror often, just in case he had sprouted devil's horns or maybe another head. Albus looked up from his Daily Prophet, his twinkling eyes focusing on the Potions Master.

"Albus," he began again.

"I realize this may seem like an unusual request... maybe because it is unusual... but," he stopped, unsure of how to continue. 

"I promise Severus, I will try my best to refrain form jumping in surprise at your 'unusual' request," said the headmaster, smiling a little. Albus's light humor encouraged him to continue even if it did irk him at the same time.

"I would like to have a look at The Book," Severus said rushed. Although he didn't show it, Albus was surprised at the younger man's request. He knew that the book mentioned the same one that recorded names of newborn children who would be joining Hogwarts one day. 

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" he said good-naturedly. "But I must ask why?"

Severus looked a little uncomfortable. He didn't know if personal matters were sufficient enough an answer.

"Well, Kat would like to know if Mark is registered. I guess she doesn't want to be disappointed 11 years from now," he said. Albus knew that Kat was his muggle cousin who was also married to a muggle. Her brother had received a letter from Hogwarts but she didn't which had resulted in much disappointment. Albus stroked his beard. This was delicate area. He didn't want a certain teacher animagi to accuse him of threading onto her territory. 

"That is usually Minerva's area," he began. Severus could feel a little queer stirring inside him at the mention of the deputy headmistress. His questions still remained unanswered.

"Yes, I realize that. But if I had approached her, she would've asked me to ask you, so I'm trying to cut short the trip," he answered quickly. Albus looked like he didn't believe Severus. He still noticed that his Potions Master and Transfiguration mistress were dancing circles around each other. But he didn't pursue that matter. They will approach him in their own time. 

"I suppose you are right. I think it should be alright for you to have a look," said Albus finally. Severus thanked the headmaster and quickly left the staff room.

@~~}~~

Dusting the brown, frayed book with his fingers, Severus stopped to trace the Hogwarts emblem on its cover, before opening the big book. The pages immediately began to flutter randomly and finally stopped on the page that held the most recent births. 

There were at least 50 names recorded for that year. The names of the future students were on the far left and the parents on the furthest right.

"Pingeston, Dev," he read the last name on the page, and his eyes flicked upwards. Five names later, he saw what he wanted to see.

"_White, Marcus; father: John White; mother: Katherine White_," Severus smiled. Kat would be very pleased. He was just about to close when curiosity rode over him. He wanted to see whose children he would be teaching 11 years from now. Assuming of course, the present batch don't drive him to an early death. His fingers scrolled upwards, his eyes reading the names. Some names were familiar; Weasley (oh hell,), Wood, Flint, Abbott, and some were unfamiliar. Muggle born, he thought. His chest did a little relief dance, knowing that these children will never have to fear of losing their home and family. He would never admit it, but his heart sang knowing he had helped the future generation of the wizarding world. His fingers continued scrolling upwards, until they stopped suddenly. His brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Athena," he read out loud. No surname. How weird. Who were her parents? His eyes moved sideways till it reached the far right. His eyes widen, bigger than saucers and his jaw dropped.

**_FATHER: Severus Snape;_**

"What sick joke is this?" he cried out loud. His eyes reread the column. That was his name.  The mother! He quickly looked at the name next to him. His jaw dropped.

**_MOTHER: Minerva McGonagall_**

Severus was dumfounded. How could it be? They had never... she would never let him... OMG! The memories came rushing back to him. He remembered. After he, Minerva, Albus, and the remaining order of the Phoenix had returned from the battle, he had persuaded Minerva to take him to his room, instead of Madam Pomfrey. He remembered vaguely her undressing him and putting him a tub of warm water. He also remembered opening his eyes and seeing her in the same tub, naked, rubbing his feet. He remembered reaching out for her and oh Sweet Merlin!! He had used their vulnerable state to coax her to have sex with him. No wonder she won't speak to him. He remembered she had been willing... more than willing, but the bottom line was, he had initiated it, he was the one to corner her like that! 

He had taken advantage of her compassion. The forbidden visions evoked a poignant mixture of longing and shame. But surely, that couldn't have resulted in a child. He felt a sudden anger at the thought of another man touching Minerva. Severus did a quick mental arithmetic. It had happened more than nine months ago. The child was his, and besides the book can not lie. He was a father, his heart leapt in elation. He had a baby girl. And how typical of Minerva to name it after the goddess of wisdom. His sudden elation dropped at the thought of his child's mother. She had deliberately kept this news away from him. She had denied him his right towards his daughter. Anger filled his head, his chest, and his rational thoughts. She had kept his daughter a secret... from him! Slamming the book shut he went in search for the mother of his child.


	15. Fire's of Mt Doom

For some reason Minerva was having difficulty concentrating. It was Friday morning, and she was right now supervising a pop quiz on her sixth years. But her heart wasn't into it. Instead, it was with a little black haired girl in the eastern tower who had for the first time gurgled a word that sounded a lot like '_mummy_'. She smiled at the thought, and at that exact moment, her eyes locked with Ms. Granger, who had been looking at her. Ms. Granger smiled broadly and winked. Minerva gave her a short smile and looked away. She couldn't wait for class to end. She had one hour free, and she thought she'd go and spend it with her daughter. If only she knew, she would be visiting Athena much sooner.

The silence of her class was suddenly rudely broken when the classroom door burst open, splintering wood and scattering a few papers in the process. There was no scream nor whimper as all eyes fixed, horrified, onto the angry figure at the door. His hair was messy, as if he had run it through continuously with his fingers, the top button of his robes undone and the usually pale face now was red with suppressed anger. Minerva felt herself shiver in fear; she had never seen Severus so angry. She wondered which Gryffindor student had been silly enough to test the patience of the Potions Master. 

"Severus, I don't appreciate having my class interrupted in such a manner," she said, putting on her best strict voice, even if her insides did not mirror the feeling. She continued to regard him coolly even when the angry man broke into a sneer that chilled her blood and though involuntarily, she took a step back. She had seen this face before, just never aimed towards her. 

"And I don't appreciate being kept in the dark, Minerva" he replied, the tone mocking, his even attitude not matching his angry features. Minerva felt her heart rate increase. She knew from experience to expect the worst when Severus was at his calmest.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, glad that her voice did not tremor. He took a step closer to her, his dark eyes glinting dangerously.

"You know what I'm talking about, Minerva," he said. Still with the calm voice.

"No, I don't," she insisted. Suddenly his face contorted into greater anger and with a flick of his wand, an unoccupied table went flying through the window, smashing the glass into a million pieces. Several students screamed and dove under their tables. Minerva took out her wand and held it up to him.

"Stop it, Severus! You'll hurt someone," she screamed. By now, he was face to face with the transfiguration teacher. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry, Ron and several of the boys stand, their wands poised at the potions master. 

"And you've hurt me, Minerva." He answered unaware of the wands pointed to him. He was so angry. He wanted to lash out at someone. He wanted to hurt someone, to ease some of the pain in his chest. But as he faced the slightly shorter Professor, all he wanted to do was kiss her. And that made him angrier. He grabbed Minerva's shoulders, his grip hard. She dropped her wand as pain shot down her arm, but managed a warning look to her students. Don't attack, her look seem to say. 

"Severus, calm down. Let's talk this over. How have I hurt you?" she said calmly. She mustn't aggravate him. He was obviously having an insane moment. She must be careful so he won't harm any of the students. Then he did an unexpected thing. He loosened his grip on her shoulder and trailed a finger down her cheek, tracing her upper lip, his eyes softening as he looked deeply into her blue ones.

"What does she look like? Is she beautiful like her mother?" he asked. The anger was gone, he no longer shouted but he was loud enough for all to hear. The students were exchanging confused looks. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking uneasily at each other. In her surprise at the sudden change, she didn't understand what he was saying. 

"What?"

"Minerva, I want to see our daughter," his words sent a wave of shock, horror and astonishment through the students. But it didn't measure up to the horror flowing through Minerva's body.

"How did you know?" she asked. Severus snapping out of his moment stepped back and looked at her.

"Does it matter how? I know now. Minerva, I want to see my daughter," he said, his tone left no room for argument. Minerva couldn't say anything even if she wanted too. Without looking at her students, she walked out of the classroom, her steps fast, and the potions master just a second behind her.


	16. Daddy's home

@~~]~~

Their trip to the eastern tower was quiet. Minerva's steps were fast and brisk, and growing faster as if she wanted to shake off the man following behind her. But Severus's step never faltered, remaining only several seconds behind. At one point, she stumbled in her haste, but was caught quickly by Severus. However, she brushed his hands away, not bearing to have him touch her. She kept her head straight forward, her features revealing nothing as was his. Each were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

As they grew nearer to her chambers, Minerva felt her heart beat faster. She didn't know how Severus knew, and frankly, she didn't really want to find out, the last thing she needed was a murder on her hands, for if she found out, she would strangle the person. She sighed inwardly, her calm face belying the storm raging inside her. How would he react to Athena? Would he hate her? And even worse than that, would he love her? Then what? Are they to bring up the child out of wedlock? And will Severus give Athena his name? So many questions, half of them she didn't want to know the answer to. However she knew she would die before she let him take Athena away from her. But Severus had the right to Athena also... assuming he wanted that right. Somehow, she couldn't imagine Severus holding the small baby in his arms, cooing at her like a doting father should. And yet, the image that had appeared in her mind looked right. Confusion, confusion. _OMG!! Albus! What would he say?_ Maybe she could convince Severus to be reasonable and not tell Albus. Ugh, what is she saying? Severus, reasonable? She was in much trouble. 

But all thoughts of Albus, and parental rights disappeared as the entrance to her room loomed in front of them. Softly, she muttered her password and watched the lioness move away to reveal a door. 

* * * 

He was going to see his daughter. He didn't know what to make of it. He never had a daughter before. Hell, he didn't even have a baby sister. He tried to imagine what she looked like. Maybe she had his hair...no, her mother's. He'd always liked Minerva's hair, especially now, short and flowing free instead of the silly bun she used to wear. His eyes then... no, his were too dark. Blue eyes would look better. His nose would look awful on a girl, so she would have Minerva's button nose. Maybe it'll wrinkle the same way Minerva's does, whenever she's dissatisfied by something. Since they both had pale skin, their daughter would've definitely inherited that. Would she have Minerva's wisdom or his cunningness? Maybe a little of both. Then another thought struck him. _Slytherin or Gryffindor_? Her mother would have a fit if she landed in Slytherin. But that was a long time from now. He tried to picture his daughter again, forming an image of how he thought she would look like. Instead, in his head was a picture of Minerva, her hair fanning out against the surface of water, her face contorted in pleasure and ecstasy. He shook his head violently to clear the picture and stole a gaze to the straight back woman walking in front of him. The last thing to cross his mind as they pulled up to the entrance of her chamber was... _she can't deny my paternal rights but would she welcome me into her life?_

@~~}~~

"Severus, please stay here," she said not looking at him. She disappeared into a room, closing the door behind her. Severus was left standing in the middle of her living room. This was his first time in another teacher's room. He didn't socialize very much outside school hours. He was suddenly curious at the type of environment his daughter had been growing up in the last two months. It wasn't very big, so he was able to take in the room with one glance. Bookshelves made up most of the walls, towering high till the ceiling and packed full with books of all shapes and sizes, each looking older than the next. In front of the fireplace was a worn out maroon armchair, not unlike the green one in his room. Next to it was a wooden coffee table also littered with old, hard cover books. Actually, the living room seemed a little... _messy._ He didn't know how he managed to chuckle under such pressure and anxiety, but her chuckled anyways. Who would have thought perfectionist Minerva McGonagall was a bit of a mess? Then his gaze fell upon the most beautiful craftsmanship. A baby's cradle made of shiny, thick wood engraved with enamel lions stood near the fire, the flames against its polished surface giving it an ethereal look. Surrounding it were toys and stuffed animals, many of them lions, but also beautiful dolls with yellow ringlets. Jealousy burned deep within him; who had given her such a gift that should have been from him? Inhaling deeply, he attempted to calm himself. He had lost control in the classroom, but he won't repeat it again. He was going to... but at that moment all thoughts disappeared. All that was left was a tall, brooding man staring wide eyed at a small little girl, eyes identical to his, looking small and fragile yet refined in her mother's arms.

**_His baby girl..._**


	17. NO!

"Severus?" Minerva's voice broke him out of his enchantment. For that was what it was. At first sight, baby Athena had enchanted him. He had fallen into her powerful spell and he was lost forever to her, to love and to protect, or die trying. 

"She's beautiful, Minerva," he gasped, walking slowly towards them. Minerva smiled, but it was more sad than happy. Athena continued looking at him, clutching her mother's robes, but the dark eyes never leaving his. Apprehensive yet trustful. It was like she knew who he was but couldn't recognize the face. He stood right in front of them and a long, slender finger reached out to touch the soft tendrils of her hair. Her mother's hair... but my eyes, he thought. Any doubts he had that the child might not have been his went up with the smokes. This was his daughter, the resemblance was uncanny. Softly he trailed his finger down her smooth skin and gently touched her little fingers, which he saw would one day be slender and long like his. All the while, Athena didn't flinch at his touch, but just waited and watched. And when his finger met her small hands, it instinctively curled around his finger, gripping it hard. Severus smiled. He couldn't believe that such a small act could fill him with so much warmth and joy. Could it be that the ice he had been building around his heart had begun to thaw? Just after one touch? Could this be the wonder of parenthood that he's heard so much of and scoffed so readily?

"You have strength. And one day, you will be the best Potion Maker the wizarding world has ever seen," he whispered not wanting to break the tranquil feeling within his soul, and as if she understood, Athena broke into a huge smile and gurgled loudly.

"No doubt she will be an eager student," answered Minerva. She had been so quiet, he had almost forgotten about her, even though she was the one holding the girl. Severus looked up at her.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hands up to the baby. Minerva hesitated, but reluctantly agreed. She placed the baby in his arms, and guided him where to put his hands so he may support her fully. Severus looked at the baby in his arms, smiling at him. She knows he's her father. 

Minerva watched the father and daughter, clutching each other, wearing identical contented faces. She didn't know what to make of it. Relieved that he knows? Heartbroken because they'll never be a proper family? She moved away from them, and stood by the fire, staring into its roaring flames. She wished she could grab all her problems and throw them into the fire, let it burn with the flames. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear him speak.

"Minerva," he said for the third time. He saw her jump a little and turned to him. Her blue eyes were sad. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how,"

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"Severus, are you going to get angry and shout?" she asked back, her tone like a little girl about to be scolded by her father. Severus felt like he should be doing just that, hell, it was his nature to scream and shout, and he had never felt anything but anger. That, of course, was until he held his daughter. Suddenly, he didn't feel angry anymore. All he wanted to do was curl in front of the fire with Athena and tell her stories of beautiful places and beautiful people. 

"No, I won't shout. But I want to know," he replied. He wasn't sure, but he thought she looked a little relieved.

"I didn't know if you would want her. I guess I was to afraid to find out, in case you said no," she said, her head bent low, her words barely reaching his ears. But he heard.

"Why wouldn't I want her?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you remember what happened? The night we... y'know..." she blushed crimson.

"Made our daughter? Yes, I remember now. It took a while, but I remember," he said. He thought he'd omit the bit about the Book for now.

"And yet you still can't see?" _how I took advantage of you?_ Her heart continued what her lips couldn't say.

"Minerva, I'm lost. Do I strike you as a man of no responsibility, no honor? Did you think I would let you bring up this child alone?" he asked again utterly bewildered. He didn't understand it. Sure, he had done some horrible things in his past, but hadn't he atoned for it all? He watched helplessly as she shook her head.

"No, but I didn't want to burden you with her. It wasn't like we planned to..." she couldn't continue.

"Minerva, so many things have happened that we didn't plan. I agree, this child may not have been born out of mutual love or even attraction, but she's still my daughter," he said. Hot tears pricked the back of her eyes as he said those words. There was so much love in his words. Not to her, but to their daughter. He obviously did not hold her responsible for taking advantage of him in such a state. All she can do now was say sorry.

Severus didn't what else to say. How could he ever apologize to Minerva? If only he had practiced a little restraint and not pounced on her in the tub, they wouldn't be having this conversation. But then he wouldn't be holding this precious being in his arms. He was sorry he seduced her to having sex with him, using her distraught situation for his own carnal pleasure, but he couldn't bring himself to regret Athena's birth. All he can do now was say sorry.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. Their eyes locked for about a second, before Minerva turned away.

"It was wrong of me, Severus. But lets forget the past," she said. He nodded, but then realized she couldn't see him.

"Yes, I agree. Leave the past in the past. We have a daughter to raise now," he said, trying to make light of the situation, but failing. Minerva didn't even bother to smile.

"So, what next?" she asks.

"I suppose Albus could marry us, he is qualified," said Severus, thinking hard. Minerva nearly chocked on her words.

"WHAT!!??" she cried. Athena let out a little whimper. Minerva rushed over to them and plucked her out of his arms. 

"Married?" she said again, this time much softer. Is _he insane? They can't get married!!_ Severus took a step closer, but she increased the gap by backing up further. He could've kicked himself for his stupidity. Of course, she wouldn't agree to it.

"Minerva... listen," he began.

"No Severus. I won't marry you. **No**!"


	18. Dropping of the axe

Severus was stunned. He knew she wouldn't agree, but he didn't expect her to reject his offer with such vehemence. She wouldn't even consider it. Instead, she looked at him as if her world had crumbled around her ears. _Was he that repulsive?_ He had never felt so insecure in his life, and that nearly made him bolt out of her room. No woman, or man, had ever made him feel so self-doubting about himself. But, he stayed. Athena needed a father, and it will rain meteors before he deserted her.

"Minerva, please. Listen to me," he said, and the old feeling of anger returned, but he suppressed it. She shook her head violently, if possible her face becoming paler and she clutched Athena closer to her chest. 

"You can not hide her forever. Someone will find out, and questions will be asked. Hell, she'll probably be the one asking them," he said, trying hard not to sound irritated. 

"Are you going to lie about her father?" he asked her. Minerva shook her head, losing a little of her defiance, but not a lot.

"I'll tackle that hurdle when it comes. I can't marry you!" she said adamantly, her voice slightly high pitched.

"Why?"

"Why? Why? **WHY**? Because people will talk, **THAT'S WHY**!" she cried, then lowered her tone when Athena began to whimper. Minerva rocked her a little.

"Can you just imagine what people, what the wizarding community will say when they find out I married someone half my age AFTER having his child?!" she continued, her blue eyes glinting in terror.

"I'll be ruined! I'll have to go and live in a leper colony, or maybe I'll be forced to live in isolation..." her tone was becoming hysterical. Severus had to do something. He walked up to her in two strides and slapped her hard. Minerva was stunned, but her eyes had lost its insane look.

"Oh Merlin, Severus, I can't, I can't..." she said dejectedly. Her body suddenly felt so tired, and she didn't flinch when he guided her to her familiar armchair. He knelt by her side. Athena had already snuggled into her bosom and was starting to fall asleep. Severus took a deep breath.

"Minerva, listen to yourself. You're being selfish. Don't you care about Athena?" he asked. She looked at him murderously.

"Of course I care. How dare you imply such a thing!?" she snapped. _Okay_, he thought, her sanity had returned.

"Then you should know there's no other choice. As it is, news must be traveling around the school already. The damage would be even worst if we didn't get married than if we did. Imagine her growing up without a family name, and I can't give her mine unless we're legally married," he continued, and then stopped as he saw her brow furrow. His words were leaving its mark inside her stubborn brain.

"I hate it when you're right, Severus," she finally said. A small smile lit his face, but he wiped it quickly.

"So, will you marry me?" he asked. It wasn't exactly the proposal of the year but he was already on his knees. The only thing missing was a ring. And Minerva's agreement to it. She still looked skeptical.

"Isn't there another way? Wizard marriages are so final, so permanent," she said, thinking of the soul-binding oath the bride and groom have to say to each other. 

"Is the thought or marrying me that horrid?" he asked sadly. She quickly shook her head.

"No, it isn't that. It's us. We've never agreed on anything and now we have to live with each other? Severus, we'll end up killing each other! Do you realize the amount of hostility that could arise from this? It's a horrible environment to bring up a child," she argued back. Damn, she's right. We could never get along. He sighed.

"Let's go talk to Albus, hopefully he knows," he said. 

She wished he hadn't said that. She knew he was right, if anybody knew what to do, it'd be Albus. But how could she face her friend? What would he think of her? 

"He'll suggest we get married. It is the only way Severus," she replied. 

"So..."

"Do you want to?" she asked suddenly. Severus was taken aback by her question.

"Want to marry you? Yes, of course, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," he answered.

"Would you have asked even we didn't have her?" she asked again softly. Now Severus was really stumped. What a weird question. And he didn't know how to answer. 

"Minerva... I don't understand... do you...have..." he stammered. She shook her head, and for the first time that day, she smiled a little.

"Forget it Severus... I was being stupid," she said. Severus let out a relieved sigh. That was close; she was upset enough without him adding on to her fury.

"Alright, Severus we'll marry, but only because Athena needs a name. Nothing else changes," she said suddenly standing up, her tone serious. The old, no nonsense Minerva McGonagall was back. 

"Elaborate please," he said standing up too. He moved closer to her to stroke the sleeping baby, and Minerva felt her ability of speech fly out the window. _Get a grip, woman._

"We'll get married, and Athena becomes Athena Snape, but I retain my last name, and we continue living our lives that doesn't involve each other. No wedding bands, no living together," she explained. Severus just stared at her. Then his eyes became darker, his expression contorted in anger. Minerva stared back at him, her eyes as dark as his. An angry Snape she could handle.

"You will not keep me away from my daughter, Minerva," his voice was low but deadly. Minerva answered back with equal venom.

"Nobody is trying to separate you with your daughter, least of all me. But Athena needs me, she's still nursing. I cannot live with you Severus. And I won't bring her up in a home where the two adults are constantly at each other's throat. You can visit her anytime you like, I'll give you access to my room, but that's all. At the end of the day, she returns to me and you return to your room, in the dungeons," she said, stressing the _'his room' _part. 

Severus wanted to argue, but he knew it would be futile. She would be given first priority, as she was the mother. At least she was giving him free reign of her room, and he could visit Athena anytime. His anger left him and he sat down heavily on the armchair that she had been sitting on only a few minutes ago. Before she dropped the axe on him. So they would only be married in name only. He still had to return to an empty room after school hours and a cold bed at night. He didn't even realize how glum that made him feel. Like he was looking forward to marrying Minerva... but that was rubbish.

"Fine."

**A/N:** Now, before y'all flame me for McGonagall's OOC, do remember she is human and if any of us were in her position, I doubt we'd act differently


	19. And so it has been decided

The pair went to see Dumbledore immediately after coming to an agreement, and Severus insisted on bringing the sleeping baby. Considering that school was still in session; the fourth years were without their Potions Master and the sixth years were still waiting for their transfiguration Professor to return; they met with no one, and were lucky to find the headmaster in his office. He had kept a straight face when Severus and Minerva walked in with a child in her arms, but even Albus Dumbledore, a man who would have made millions as a poker player, couldn't hide his surprise when he found out exactly _who_ that baby was. He sighed heavily not knowing what to say. Minerva had remained silent throughout the whole thing, her face buried in her daughter's hair. It disturbed him to see her that way. Minerva was a strong woman. But now, she just looked broken. And Severus had an empty look in his eyes, to match his empty tone when he explained.

"Minerva, you shouldn't have kept this a secret," he said softly to his deputy. She lifted her head from the infant's hair.

"I didn't. Poppy knows... and the troublesome trio," she added, in a weak effort to make a joke. Severus turned to her.

"They know?" he asked

"You could tell them, but you couldn't tell me! The father!" 

"Severus calm down!" said Dumbledore, raising his voice slightly. Severus continued to glare at Minerva, which she ignored.

"They saw me with her, and asked. I didn't deny it. I'm not ashamed of her Albus, I'm just ashamed of what I did," explained Minerva.  Albus nodded in understanding. She was never one to make a mistake and not admit it.

"And have they told anybody else?" he asked. Severus blushed here.

"No, they kept their word to me. It was Mr. Father of the year here that made it public, barging into my sixth year class, demanding to see his daughter," she said, looking daggers at him. It was his fault that every person in the school would be talking about them.

"And how was I suppose to react? Should I have thanked you instead?" he snapped. 

"Does discretion mean anything to you?" she snapped back.

"I am the definition of discretion, for your information,"

"As much as you created the term barrel of fun!" she retorted. Albus let out an exasperated sigh and with a wave of his hand, the argument ended. Mainly because he had but a quietus spell on the two. Two pair of glaring eyes focused on him, and if he had been a lesser man, he would've cowered in the corner. Instead, he returned their fury full on.

"There is no point in pointing fingers. The deed has been done and she," he pointed to Athena, still sleeping,

"Is the result of your one night of pleasure."

The two wanted to argue with him, but no sound came out.

"I know you don't agree. It goes against all of your logic that you two should find such a thing in each other. But, if honestly asked, are you two really surprised you both went down that road?"

Minerva nodded vigorously but surprise, surprise, Severus remained motionless, his eyes averted to the scenery outside. Minerva looked incredulously at the back of his head. Then slowly, he shrugged.

"Minerva... look at me," said Albus, but Minerva wouldn't look away from Severus, mentally willing him to look at her so she could tear him to bits with her eyes. 

"Minerva, look at me," Albus said, his tone stern, reluctantly she turned away from the Potions Master. 

"Its no secret that you and Severus aren't exactly the best of friends, but I have seen couples get together for lesser reasons than the two of you, and both of you have as valid a reason as two people in love," said Albus. He watched Severus remain expressionless while confusion marred Minerva's expression. 

"How can I make you understand? You are both strong willed characters. Never allowing a challenge to break your spirit, always fighting when others have given up hope. You two have built a fortress around your feelings, so to the outside world, it is as if you are incapable of it," said Albus. He stopped, his brain churning out words that would relay his message to his two stubborn peers. 

"This... aloofness has created a bond between the two of you," this time Severus responded. He scowled his trademark scowl at the headmaster, and Minerva rolled her eyes. She and Severus, bonded? The old man had gone daft.

"I know, I know, it seems impossible, you two constantly bicker, and it is expected. How can two strong, opiniated people ever get along? But when confronted with a common enemy, it's usually the two strongest that will unite quickly." He continued. The two professors looked down, each stealing a glance at each other. They knew his words to be right. But he wasn't done. 

"And when one is hurting, it is only natural the other give comfort, for who else could possibly understand both of you, but each other," he finished. He waved his hand again and the two found their voices again.

"Albus... comfort would be a pat on the back... a warm cup of cocoa and a shoulder to cry on..." said Minerva. 

"Everyone finds comfort in different ways. As for you two, you found it in a night of uninhibited passion," he said, then wished he had rephrased his sentence. Minerva and Severus had turned beet red. To say they were blushing was an understatement. 

"Albus..." began Minerva, but what could she say. In a way, he was right, as usual. Holding Athena closer to her chest, she gazed forlornly at Severus, who was staring off into space. Albus watched the two. He felt guilty for the words he had spoken. Not because they were false, but because in a world that was only just beginning to heal, a person needed to believe that he or she is in control. But his words, though truthful have shook the very foundations his two friends have spent years living and building on. Having said that, they needed to know the absolute truth or the matter. Forever is along time, and if they do not know now how much they mean to each other, later maybe too late. 

"Minerva, Severus, will you accept the apologies of an old, eccentric man?" he said finally holding out his hands.

"What for?" asked Severus, his tone unusually soft.

"For not being there to offer you guidance. I realize that although the evil has gone, the darkness still lingers. I am sorry for not lighting your way, I have let you down," said the old man. Minerva and Severus looked at him. His normally jolly face etched with misery. It broke Minerva's heart to see him like this.

"No, Albus. No. There is nothing to forgive. I do not regret it at all. What Severus and I did... gave me Athena. Albus, I have no regrets," said Minerva quickly enfolding one of his hands in hers. She then turned to Severus.

"Severus, I know I may not be the perfect choice for a wife and mother, but..." she began but he quickly silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. He took Albus's other hand.

"No regrets remember?" he said, and turned to the headmaster.

"Albus, you have never let us down. Although Minerva and I cannot say the same about us, we wish to make it right. Will you conduct our wedding?" asked the tall man. Albus nodded in agreement and tightened his grip on the two, and a wave of warmth passed through the two younger professors. For a while, it seemed so right to spend eternity with each other. But then, Albus released their hands and the cold, cruel dagger of reality dug deeper into them. 


	20. Till death do us part

The wedding was the most ... solemn event to ever be held at Hogwarts. Total attendance, five people, inclusive bride and groom. There were no flowers decorating the room, there were no proud parents on the front row aisle. There wasn't an ecstatic maid of honor and happy best men, and there definitely weren't any blushing brides and nervously blissful grooms. Instead, there were two witnesses, the man and woman to be married and the person conducting the ceremony. And the only sounds in the office of Albus Dumbledore, was his voice, uniting the two in holy matrimony. Severus wore his usual black, and Minerva wore her usual green. She had refused to wear white, as she said it is an insult to the ideology of pure, virginal brides that the color represented. The only compromise she had made was allowing her hair to flow free, with locks of it entwined with white jasmine. 

Poppy looked at the two, wishing that somehow things had been a little different... wishing that somehow those two had fallen in love when they found out about Athena. But at the way they were avoiding each other's eyes, looking at a point beyond each other's shoulders, love was the furthest thing on their minds. But being the hopeless romantic she was, she still held hope that eventually in time, the two would find love in each other. She personally had never met two people more suited for each other... except James & Lily... or maybe Charlie & Jules... well you get the drift. Oh, well, this wasn't exactly what she had wanted for her friend... but it was a beginning. Now, about the wedding present...

Remus couldn't believe what was happening was really happening. He didn't think his wolf heart could take another surprise. He really thought he had walked into a parallel universe when, only several hours ago, Severus Snape... _Severus Snape_ for goodness sake, had come up to him and asked (not too politely, I might add) if he would witness a wedding. That was the first surprise. The second surprise came when Remus had asked who's wedding he was to witness (Severus having answered it was his). And the third came from when he had asked whom Severus was marrying (he had had to strain his canine sensitive ears to hear the mumbled reply). His heart would never heal from that shock. But the ultimate shock came in the fourth surprise, when he found out **WHY** they were marrying (he had actually gripped his heart and swore it had stopped beating for a full second). Yup, his heart was damaged forever. James would turn in his grave if he knew and Sirius... Remus was glad Sirius wouldn't have to find until it was too late. A Slytherin marrying a Gryffindor? It wasn't heard of! His first thought had been to say no... How could he witness such a blasphemous act??!! But, Severus decided to drop an atomic bomb on his head.

**_'It would mean so much to Minerva you would come,'_**

That was it... he wouldn't abandoned Minerva for anything and if she needed him there, then there is where he will be. Ugh... Sirius is going to shed dog hair when he hears about this... oh well, at least Remus knew what to give Snape as a wedding present... a dog repelling serum, Severus was going to need it.

_How is it that something so right could be so wrong?_ Albus thought as he recited the words that would bind the two people in front of him. He knew that marrying the two would be best for them in the long run. Despite their stubbornness and thick headedness, they needed each other. They needed to be with someone who will understand each thought, each decision, and fight every inch of the way, so they'd never loose grip on reality. But when he looked at their faces; confusion and despair, he just wanted to stop the whole thing, tell them it wasn't right and send them back to their rooms. But it was right... and that's the problem.

Minerva wanted to laugh. Not in joy but in the irony of the stupid façade. A wedding between her and Severus. She didn't know which was more ridiculous; Minerva McGonagall marrying Severus Snape or the Head of Gryffindor marrying the Head of Slytherin. She was mad... insanely mad to go ahead with this. Her parents would *SO PROUD*. A child out of wedlock, a wedding night ten months BEFORE the wedding and oh, the proudest bit, her soon to be husband was a former deatheater!! That really took the cake. She had to bite her lips to stop from laughing. It wouldn't do for her to spend her first night as a married woman in St. Mungo now would it. If only they knew what her calm exterior was really hiding, they'd never believe it. Minerva McGonagall never loses her head. She's always sensible and very level headed, composed in the face of danger. Well, she didn't feel like either of them tonight. What she did feel like was to run out of Albus's office screaming or maybe get on her broomstick and ride up into space...or... she really was going insane. Shaking her head, she focused her thoughts back to the present, and very real situation. A good thing too, as it was time for them to recite the vows. Swallowing deeply, she looked up at Severus's dark eyes, the first time that night. She really wanted to believe that if she'd ignore him, he'd go away... such irony; a bride wishing her groom would disappear. She saw herself holding out her hands and she saw them disappear as Severus's larger ones wrapped around them. 

Severus had blocked everything out. He had no thoughts, no emotions... his mind didn't even register that he was about to get married. He'll worry about the pain and feelings, when he's alone in his cold dungeon and his wife and child are in the eastern tower. He wasn't the marrying type, but he thought that if he WERE to get married, it'd be a lot different from this. For starters, they'd have a wedding band each and his WIFE would be in the same room with him and the wedding night would happen after the wedding (well... maybe not, but it's the principle that counts,)... he lifted his hands and clasp the smaller ones. Sigh, nothing in his life has even gone the way it should, so why should it start now?

As one they chant:

**_Guardian of the North, Ruler of the Earth,_**

**_Watcher of the East, Ruler of Water,_**

**_Keeper of the South, Ruler of Fire_**

**_Spirit of the West, Ruler of Wind,_**

**_Powers of the North, East, South, West,_**

**_Guide us thru the lost_**

**_Strengthen us against weakness_**

**_Shield us from destruction,_**

**_Guard us from neglect_**

**_We unite under thee,_**

**_In soul, will ours combine,_**

**_In blood, will ours unify,_**

**_In body, will ours gratify,_**

**_So blessed be..._**

A silhouette of gold and silver emanated from them, spinning around them, through the entwined hands, weaving and merging to form a mixture of colors, then rising above their head to form a lion and a serpent before exploding into a shower of gold and silver dust. All eyes watched the final steps with awe. Minerva and Severus look down at their hands, their fingers interlacing with a fine thread. They were officially husband and wife. The deed is done. They release their hold of each other and the thread came undone. Severus held the long cord in his hands.

"That is the bond of your marriage. Guard it well, but if you so wish to end this marriage, simply cut the thread and you will be free. Remember, it must be done mutually," said Albus. Severus and Minerva nodded. Albus lost his solemn face and smiled at the two.

"I believe it is customary for the bride and groom to kiss," he said. A little shy, but Severus leaned down to kiss his wife. But just as his lips were about to graze hers, she turned giving him her cheek instead. Poppy had to refrain from rolling her eyes in disgust. Minerva is such a mule sometimes. There was awkward silence. Then Remus broke the silence.

"Since I am technically the best man, I believe it's customary for me to kiss the bride too," he said a little too brightly.

"Then I, as an unofficial maid of honor am to be kissed by the groom," said Poppy, looking merrily at Severus. The two obliged their friends, and allowed themselves to be kissed and congratulated. Albus suggested some food and drinks, a small celebration he said, but Minerva politely declined, with the excuse that tomorrow was a school day and she'd already skipped out on two sixth year transfiguration classes. She didn't intend to make it a habit. Severus seconded her motion. Much to Minerva's despair, Severus left Albus's room just as she did too, leaving her with no choice but to allow her husband to accompany her to her room. 

They walked in silence for a while.

"So, do you feel different?" he asked suddenly. Minerva was a little startled at him.

"Err, no, actually. I hardly feel anything," she said truthfully. Her insides had turned numb. Silence again and they continued walking. Suddenly Severus stopped and growled. Minerva turned to look at him. What was his problem?

"Minerva, I know you don't like this... and well neither do I. But I am willing to make the best of this situation," he hissed at her. She recovered from her shock to snap back.

"And I'm not?" how dare he try and intimidate her!

"No! You act as if I had beaten you to marry me!"

"Well, I'm not exactly happy,"

"And I am? I'm a confirmed bachelor. Being thrown into a marriage that I wasn't prepared for isn't exactly the highlight of my life,"

"I'm sorry to have discomfort you, but this wedding WASN'T my idea!" she half shouted at him. He knew she was right. His wall fell, and she saw a tired man behind it. 

"This is going nowhere. We can bicker and fight all night, it won't change a thing,"

"So what do you propose?"

"A truce,"

"A truce? I didn't even know you knew the meaning of that word!"

"Minerva, I am trying to be reasonable and you're NOT making it easy," growled the potions master. His temper was flaring fast. 

"Reasonable? How unslytherin," Minerva couldn't resist. Severus didn't say anything but glared at her. 

"Fine, I'm sorry. Okay a truce,"

"So we raise our daughter together not as married couple but as friends," he said. She could see from his face, though he thought it didn't show, that this was hard for him. Hell, Severus probably didn't have a friend in his whole life! 

Severus was getting impatient. He had just offered her his friendship, something very rare and in fact never done before and she just stood there analyzing him. Damn woman! Didn't she know this was hard enough without her scrutinizing him? What he needed now was to find some students and take off an abysmallic amount of house points. Just as his temper was about to blow, Minerva nodded.

"Friends," she said and held out her hands.

_Was she mocking him?_ But one look in her blue eyes, he saw she was sincere. He received her hand and they shook on it.

**PHEW! Glad that was over and done with…. ^_^**


	21. In the towers

**A/n**: ppl... I am so sorry… I forgot!! Geez I am such an ass!!! -_-

Rubbing her aching neck, Minerva straightened in her seat and succumbed to a luxurious stretch. Every muscle in her body was screaming in fatigue. _Why shouldn't it be?_ She had been at her desk for four hours straight, stopping only once to kiss her daughter goodnight, before she was tucked into her cot by Tootles. At the thought of Athena, Minerva felt a little of her tiredness disappear and a smile formed on her lips. Athena was growing fast. She was already at that age that no object could be placed anywhere near the floor, as it would most definitely find a way into her mouth. She had also learnt how to crawl, which meant that neither Minerva nor Tootles could leave her alone for even a second. But that only increased her love and adoration of the little girl. And as usual, any thoughts of her daughter would also make her think of another person, her husband. She wondered what Severus was doing right now in his cold dungeons. Probably making up new and horrid detentions or planning ways to deduct points off Gryffindor, as Minerva didn't believe for one minute that being married to Gryffindor Head House would change his mind about Gryffindors in general. _That man truly needed to find a hobby… or at least another obsession_ she thought with a wry laugh.

'_I hope he's being sensible and wearing something warm,_' she thought. Fatigue must have affected her mind as well as she suddenly got up and was about to leave to the dungeons and make sure her husband was warm, but common sense kicked in and she halted at the door, her hands already on the door knob.

"Minerva, what on earth were you thinking?" she said to herself, returning to her seat. She really didn't know what had spurred her to do that. Imagine how humiliating it would be if she had followed through. Especially since they had agreed that this marriage would not interfere with their daily lives.

They had been married for almost two months now, thought Minerva, hardly believing any of it had happened. And miracles of all miracles, their marriage and news of their child had disappeared into the walls, no one outside the small circle knew. And she had the trio to thank. Another smile lit her face as she thought of the day after her marriage. She had dreaded returning to classes. Goodness what the students must think and what kind of rumors must be circulating around the school. But when she had gone for breakfast, nothing. No hostile stares, questioning looks, shocked expressions, her peers greeted her with the same respect they had for so many years… all was as normal. It was only after her sixth year transfiguration class, four days later, that she knew of their involvement.

_"Professor," Hermione Granger had approached her, followed by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She had been clearing the notes on her table and looked down at the three from her raised platform._

_"Yes, Ms. Granger?" she had responded her guard up. There were mixed emotions on the faces of her three students and she didn't know to hope for the best or expect the worst. _

_"We just want you to know that your secret is still safe," she said. Minerva blinked at them. She still had a secret?_

_"But how is that possible? I would've thought the whole school would be buzzing about it," she said in disbelief._

_"Well, we kind of started a story that Snape… _Professor _Snape was a little intoxicated when he came barging into your class," said Hermione. Minerva wanted to laugh. Oh boy, the school thinks Severus was a drunk. He was not going to be happy._

_"You told everyone that Severus was drunk?" she asked, hiding her amusement well under a stern look._

_"I told you we should have told them he went slightly mental," whispered Ron. Hermione glared at him briefly._

_"No, Professor. We, actually Harry told Parvati and Lavender that Professor Snape was under heavy medication and deliriousness was one of the side effects. Then Ron and I added that you had went along with the daughter story so he would follow you and you could take him to Madam Pomfrey for treatment," she explained. Minerva nodded. That did seem passable._

_"And naturally after Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown received the news, the entire school found out an hour later," she said._

_"More like 5 minutes later," said Harry, grinning wryly. Minerva smiled back. A heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Her secret was safe._

_"Thank you. You have no idea what a relief it is to hear this," she said, giving them all one of her rare smiles, not the small, impersonal smile, but a real smile that reached her eyes and lit up her face. She then did something unexpected. She stepped down and enveloped all three of them into an embrace. Harry and Ron were very much surprised which then turned to embarrassment but Hermione wrapped her arms around her Professor. She was so glad to see Professor McGonagall herself again. No longer carrying the weight of her secret and the guilt that had come with it._

_When the four pulled back, Professor McGonagall eyes were slightly wet._

_"Have you informed Professor Snape about this?" she asked. The three shook their heads. _

_"We were hoping you'd do it," said Ron nervously. Minerva had expected much. It would be too much for them to go up and repeat what they had just said to her to the Potions Master._

_"Yes, I will tell him, and 30 points each," she agreed. The three visibly relaxed with relief and beamed at receiving house points._

_"I'm glad it's all been sorted out, Professor. And that your secret is still a secret," said Ron. The other two nodded. Minerva bit her lip. To tell or not to tell. The three made a move to leave._

_"Wait, I think you should know this. Since you three know about Severus, Athena and I, I think you should also know that Professor Snape and I were married last night," she said. Silence. Their faces were blank and at first she had thought they didn't hear her._

_"Congratulations," said Harry finally. Hermione echoed him, but Ron was still in shock. Paler than a white sheet of paper. Harry gave him a hard nudge and he snapped out of it._

_"Does that mean we have to call you Professor Snape too? Isn't one enough?" Ron moaned. Minerva looked at them amusedly. They were taking it well… for them. _

_"No, I retain my maiden name. Nothing has changed. We are only married so Athena can have a family name," she explained. Hermione glanced down at Minerva's left hand._

_"No ring even?" she asked, her tone a little sad. She still had little girl dreams about marrying her knight in shining armor, with a ring the size of England on her left hand, in the wedding of a century._

_"No ring. Trust me, it's for the best," she said stressing her words, as if wanting them to believe her. But to their ears, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well._

_"So that's another dirty little secret for you, I hope you won't tell anyone," she said unnecessarily as she knew they three would never break her trust. They nodded and quietly excused themselves before leaving. _

_Minerva stared at the door they had just exited, her thoughts wondering. Poor children must a big blow to them. But they'll get used to it, as she will too._

_"And now to see a certain temperamental husband of mine," she said before she too left her office._

Minerva was snapped out of her reverie when a cloud of green smoke filled up her fireplace and person appeared from the cloud.

"Hello, Minerva. Surprised to see me?"

**O_o ………… **


	22. In the dungeons

** SAME MOMENT, IN ANOTHER PLACE:**

"Longbottom, you dunderhead! I should strangle you with your own paper," Severus muttered to himself. He was marking the sixths year's monthly tests and as usual Neville's paper had managed to put him in a fouler mood than he already was in. Angrily, he crunched up Neville's test paper and threw it into the fireplace, and then writing a big F beside Neville's name in the register. Not wanting to look at anymore abysmallic test papers, Severus stood up from his table and began walking around the room, trying to circulate blood and oxygen into his weary muscles. He suddenly stopped at a stuffed bear resting on one of his bookshelves. It was a little toy for his baby girl. He had just bought that recently but had forgotten to bring it with him on his daily visits to see his baby girl. _His baby girl_. Severus smiled at that. No matter how angry he was, thinking about her always managed to calm him down, make him feel better abt the idiosyncrasies of life, his life in particular. Exams and Longbottoms were effectively forgotten as well as he thought of his daughter. 

She had started to crawl and was faster than lightning and though he'll never say it out loud but he loved the way she would race to him whenever he visited her, and he loved how she would squeal with joy when he picked her up and gently tossed her in the air. And when she was tired of playing with him, she would climb onto his lap and fall asleep, wrapping her tiny fingers around one of his longer ones. Her head snuggled comfortably against her father's chest. And there he would hold her, safe in his arms and wait for her mother to return and tuck her into bed. 

_Her mother.__ His wife. _

She had stayed true to her promise of truce and no longer baited him as she used too. In fact, they would sometimes sit for hours in the empty staffroom and talk about Athena, her first tooth, her first words, her first cut, everything. They were no different than two friends getting together after a long period of absence and sharing their life's experience. Together yet detached. And he was okay with that. It was what he wanted. To be with his daughter, but not have to worry about managing a wife as well. Although there were nights when he would waken and reach out for her only to realize sadly that she would never share his bed. 

"Severus, snap out of it," he chided himself. He **never** **wanted** to be married. And he should be thanking his lucky stars that no one had found out. Even if that meant owing a debt of gratitude to the three most annoying students to ever come to Hogwarts. He lowered himself back to his chair and thought back to that day.

_"Hello Severus, am I disturbing?" she had asked as she waltzed into his office and made herself comfortable in the chair opposite him. He was in the middle of concocting a new potion and didn't want to be disturbed._

_"Actually you are," he said, trying not to sound too irritated. But she just smiled at him._

_"Wonderful, my day is made," she replied good-naturedly. He ignored her and went back to his potion making. But it was so hard for him to concentrate. The dungeons were drafty and a heavy breeze was caught in her hair, loose from her short braid, pushing it across her face. So she had to constantly flip her hair back and that really annoyed him. How was he supposed to concentrate if she kept on flipping her hair and distracting him from his task?!_

_"Minerva is there something you want?" he asked finally, this time not bothering to mask his irritation. That just made her smile broader. She leaned forward and a wisp of her citrus perfume entered his nose. He had fight against the urge to close his eyes and savor it._

_"Aren't you curious, Severus?" she asked._

_"To what?" he asked back. She rolled her eyes at him._

_"That so far, no one has asked you about our daughter?"_

_"Why should they? I didn't tell anyone," he said. What was this woman getting at?_

_"Not directly you didn't" she said pointedly and Severus was forced back to remember his little outburst._

_"Ah, yes. I see. Now that you've mentioned, I am surprised," he said. She was bursting to tell him. Now that they were friends, he began to see another side of her prim and properness. And that was her love to indulge in stories. _

_"But I'm about to find out aren't I?" he asked warily. Did he even want to know? _

_"Well, it seems Professor Snape, that you owe your undying gratitude to certain sixth year Gryffindors," said Minerva, stressing on the Gryffindor bit. Severus looked up into her dancing eyes. His eyes were black in despair._

_"Not the troublesome trio?" he groaned. Minerva told him what the three had told her only half an hour ago._

_"And now I owe them what? My undying gratitude?" he asked, rubbing his temples with his right palm._

_"Yes, but I think giving a few hundred house points to them should also be sufficient," she answered. She was loving this, he could tell._

_"Ugh, Minerva.__ Ugh," he said. She laughed at him, and the sound of it almost made his heart soar. Almost, as the thought of granting house points to a Gryffindor made it plummet again._

_"I will leave you now, Severus. Do what you wish; I only relay this message because they have asked me too. What you wish to do about it is entirely your call," she said. That was no help either now he had to willingly give them their house points. _

_"Goodbye, Minerva," he said only. She laughed again and left._

_"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I hope I never have to repeat myself again," he said the next morning to the three students in front of him. _

_"10 points each to Gryffindor," he said. He then returned to his marking, but was quite aware of the three that stood there gaping at him. Several seconds later he looked up and they were still wearing the shocked expressions._

_"Go, before I take away 20 from each of you," he snapped. That broke the spell as the three quickly ran out of the potions class. The only satisfaction Severus got was that the three could never tell anyone about the points without telling why they got the points. _

Severus returned back to the present and chuckled. It must have really bummed the three to know that they couldn't tell anyone of their 10 points. And it did give him satisfaction but it gave him more relief that the three Gryffindors had chosen to help him instead, unlike a certain ex-Gryffindor, or more specifically a huge black dog, that had attacked him a few nights ago and nearly bit his privates off.


	23. Are you or aren't you?

Chapter 23

"Sirius Black!!" cried Minerva, before remembering there was a sleeping baby in the other room. Surprised didn't even begin to describe her shock at seeing her old friend. After what Severus had told her, about his "meeting" with a livid and cussing Sirius Black, Minerva was sure he didn't want to have anything to do with her. So this unexpected visit from him was truly… unexpected.

"You sound surprise," he said, smirking at her. Minerva gaped at him for a couple more seconds before she managed to string together words.

"I am… Severus told me you were angry… very angry and well I thought…" she stammered. 

"That you'd never see or hear from me again?" he finished for her. She nodded. Sirius blushed slightly. He had over reacted a little when Remus had told him and attacked Snape without much thought. But he did calm down in the end and allowed Snape to explain himself, with only the occasional growling and snapping of jaws for good measure. The end result had been quite interesting and had made him wonder what Minerva's take of the whole situation was. Well, he would find out soon enough.

"Yeah, I guess I did blow my top… but not enough to be robbed of a kiss from the bride," he said. Minerva laughed. Sirius was always full of teasing, a trait she was glad to see come alive again since the end of the war. He walked up to her in two strides and picked her off the ground, planting a kiss, a little too passionately, onto her lips. She pushed back against him.

"Sirius, I am not a trollop to be kissed like that, I'm a married woman," she said trying to sound stern but her lips curved into a smile. She knew it was wrong, but his kiss had made her feel attractive, a feeling which she quickly brushed off. She was too old to have such silly feelings like that. He looked back at her his eyes twinkling; he saw what she felt clearly in her eyes.

"Admit it, I'm a much better kisser than Snape," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Minerva blushed but didn't say anything. She didn't know how much Remus had told Sirius. 

"That's none of your business," she retorted back. Instead, with a flick of her wand, she conjured a cup of tea and gave it to her friend. He took it and sat down on one of her armchairs. She remained standing.

They stared at each other for awhile.

"Well," he began.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you gonna show me your daughter?" he said, looking at Minerva as if she was daft. Minerva hesitated.

"It can't be that ugly," teased Sirius.

"_She _is _beautiful_," she snapped, but smiled when she saw he was teasing.

"Oh, so she looks like you? That's a relief. Remus said she looked like Snape. If I had a baby that looked like him, I'd be embarrassed too," he said again. Minerva didn't respond to that. She beckoned for him to follow her silently. Athena was a beautiful baby and she was the spitting image of her father. But she'd let Sirius come to that conclusion himself. 

They tip toed into the nursery and the adults bent over the sleeping baby. She was sleeping soundly on her back, a minute thumb snug between her lips and a small hand wrapped possessively around a stuffed doll her daddy had given her. Her blanket had been kicked to a corner of the cot. Carefully as to not to wake her up, Minerva covered the baby with her blanket again.  The two didn't say anything until they had left the room and entered once again the living room.

"Well?" she asked. Sirius looked baffled, as if he had seen something that didn't make sense.

"Minerva she's beautiful but…" he said, stopping not knowing how to put his thoughts into words.

"But…" Minerva encouraged him to speak. She smiled softly. She knew what he was going to say and somehow understood his predicament.

"She bloody hell looks like Snape!" he finally spat out. Minerva just smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. 

"It's called genetics," she said wryly. She handed his mug of tea.

"Do you have anything stronger?" he asked, looking at the tea but not taking it.

"Whiskey?" she asked. She kept a bottle of Scottish whiskey in her cupboard, for urgent situations and this was as urgent as it could get, Sirius looked as if he was about to pass out. She returned minutes later with a glass of whiskey. Sirius took it from her and finished it in one gulp. He closed his eyes as he let the spirit work its wonders on his body. Eventually he opened his eyes and saw Minerva perched on a chair arm, looking amusedly at him.

"Another one?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry, but you can imagine my surprise…" he said, but she held up her hand. She understood.

"Its okay, Sirius," she said. 

"Snape must be laughing his pants off at me. I told him that any baby that looked like him would make top listing in a freak circus," he said warily. Of course when he had said it, Severus had been anything but amused. It's a good thing years of running made his reflex sharp and quick. There were some pretty nasty curses that Snape had been throwing at him. 

"But now you're obviously wrong and will get on your knees and beg for forgiveness right?" she said, her humor not as dark as Snape, thank heavens. Sirius smiled then looked at her. She may have been his teacher for seven years but she was his friend for much longer. There was no longer a teacher-student line separating them. 

"Minerva, come sit here," he said patting a seat next to him on the twin sofa. She went without hesitation, as she felt the same; he was her friend much longer than he had been her student. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulders. They sat like that for a while.

"Are you angry?" she asked eventually.

"Why should I be angry?" he asked, sounding tired. Minerva said nothing, just feeling his heartbeat under her palms.

"I realize you and Severus aren't the best of friends… have I betrayed you?"

"No, no of course not. I'm not angry, just confused," he said. Minerva was relieved to hear the honesty in his voice. She could deal with an angry Sirius, but she couldn't stand it if he had felt betrayed. Sirius has had his fair share of betrayal; she didn't want to add to the pile.

"If you wanted a family, there are so many other men you could've married, who would love and cherish you. I don't even know if Snape can love," he said. Minerva lifted her head and looked at him.

"Oh yes, he can. You should see him with Athena. He's a completely different person now; he's nicer, kinder and not so sullen. He changed because he loves her, and believe it or not, we're actually friends," said Minerva earnestly. Sirius snorted at that and looked into her shining eyes and wondered if it was because she was talking about her daughter or Snape. Sighing slightly at his response she dropped back her head onto his shoulder. 

"I wasn't looking for marriage Sirius, Athena happened. She wasn't planned," she said softly.

"Are you saying that, you're sleeping with him on a regular basis?" he was clearly baffled. 

"NO! How dare you suggest such a thing? As if I was some wanton witch," she cried her tone defensive. Sirius laughed at her vehemence and the kitten sheathed her claws. 

"It was the night when we came back from the graveyard," she said and she could feel him stiffen. He was still affected from the night. But he remained silent and she knew he was urging her on.

"Albus was seriously hurt, and so many had fallen. You and Remus were hurt… Severus pleaded to me to take him back to his quarters. I shouldn't but I did, and once there I couldn't leave him. He was covered in blood and filth, you couldn't differentiate one from the other… so I cared for him and one lead to another and we… we…" she stopped there. He didn't want to hear the words anyway. But she wasn't finished. Now that she had begun, she couldn't stop.

"One minute I was bathing him and the next… I couldn't pull away. I needed it. Albus said it before but only now I see his words. At that moment I needed his strength. Not his physical strength, but his mental and emotional prowess. He had been through so much but he still hung on. He still had hope to survive and I needed some of that," she said and let out a huge sigh. She had said it in the open. No longer could she lie to herself. Albus's words had been true. It that moment of uncertainty, she and Severus had found comfort in each other's body, no matter how brief it had been. But Sirius wasn't satisfied. He pulled her so she was looking at him.

"If you wanted to be made love too, I would've done it. I would have loved you long and sweet, the whole night, the whole week… why did you turn to him?" he nearly cried out loud, but only could revert to a hiss. He didn't understand. Hadn't he shown her that he loves her? They were friends and he would do anything she asked him to. The times they had spent together, all the bad and good… why would she turn to that greasy bastard! He couldn't, just couldn't understand.

"Sirius, please. It wasn't the sexual bit, but the psychological bit. I… should tell you something else too… I… forced myself onto him. He was delirious, his eyes were half glazed, he didn't know what he was doing, but instead of stopping I used it for my own release…" she said in a pleading tone, a last attempt to make Sirius understand. She disengaged herself from her friend and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. 

Sirius snorted again. So its part guilt that she was doing this. She felt that she owed it to him to give Athena to him… _the irony:_ Snape had said the same thing to him. He had taken advantage of her… and he owed her to give Athena a name. The same song and dance routine Minerva was doing now.

Then a thought entered his head, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Athena needed a name and the security of legitimately married parents. Minerva and Severus had done that. Why should they continue to bind themselves to each other? A divorce would not strip Athena of her newly acquired family name and would give Minerva and Snape back their freedom. He suddenly had a flashback and remembered the look of longing and despair in his eyes when Snape had explained Minerva's conditions. Sweet Merlin… could they actually be in love and not know it?

"Minerva do you love him?" he asked suddenly. Minerva whirled to look at him, her eyes round like saucers. 

"What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Do you love him or do you not love him?" Sirius asked again, his tone urgent. Minerva blinked at him. What was her answer? She had never thought of love before.

"No," she breathed. He got up and stood in front of her.

"No what? No, you love him, or no, you don't love him?" he asked again. Minerva suddenly felt dizzy. Her mind was in a sudden whirl. _No what? What did she say no to? Did she love him or no she didn't love him? Why was Sirius doing this to her?_

"If you don't love him, then leave him! Get a divorce! Why are you still with him?" he said, grabbing hold of her arms and shaking her a little. Her blue eyes were dark as they looked into his black piercing ones. He hated to do this to her, to shake her foundation just as she was about to gain stability, she had to know where she stood in the matter… and him too. He'd like to be able to explain to James about this if and when he meets his friend in the after life. He was going to take a gamble that he hoped he wouldn't regret and in the end ruin her.

"Minerva, leave him, you don't love him! Leave him and marry me! I'll love Athena like my own. Minerva marry me," he half yelled at her.

"NO! NO!" she yelled. "I won't marry you. I won't leave him… I love him! I love him… oh Merlin, I love him!" her voice dropped to a faint whisper in that sudden moment of clarity. It was a wonder the sleeping child heard nothing. She slept peacefully as her mother felt like she had been struck by lightning.

"Minerva," Sirius whispered. It was out. The truth is out. No more lies, no more deceit, no more denying. Minerva's legs had turn to jelly, and could no longer support her weight. All her energy was being used to understand what she had just confessed. He gently lowered her to the carpet. She looked at him, her eyes wide, and the blueness bright with realization and despair.

"I love him, I love him…" she whispered before finally succumbing to something that she had deprived herself for so long. Resting her head on Sirius's shoulder, Minerva McGonagall began to cry. 

@~~}~~

**_A/N_**_: I realize that it may seem a little unnerving that Sirius would offer to help Severus and Minerva to work on their marriage, but I'd like to think Sirius was more a friend than a foe… even to Snape. _

@~~}~~

Severus didn't take his eyes of his work. He didn't even want to know how that mutt got into his private quarters, but there he was staring at him with those beady eyes of his. Five minutes and the figure didn't move, didn't blink. If it weren't for its heavy breathing, Severus would've have forgotten about him. Giving in, Severus let out a loud sigh and put his quill down.

"What do you want Black?" he growled. He watched as the shaggy dog changed into his least favorite person. 

"Your warm hospitality never ceases to amaze me, Snape," he said, not exactly grinning, but not exactly frowning either. He had spent half an hour comforting a broken down, sobbing Minerva before he could convince her to get some sleep. Although he too wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, he had to know. 

"If you're here to exchange banter, I'm not up for it," he said and went back to his notes, hoping that Sirius would take the hint and leave. 

"I went to see Minerva," Sirius said. Severus looked up from his notes and Sirius knew he now had the other man's complete attention. And the answer to his question. 

"Why?" he asked, his voice low… with dread? Sirius thought he must be mistaken. 

"To see her, and her baby," replied Sirius.

"She's my baby too," snapped Severus. Sirius shrugged. He wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"I asked her to divorce you and marry me," he said simply, but the minute the words left his lips, Sirius braced himself for an attack. Severus would feel his claim on Athena threatened, and Sirius knew he would retaliate against such a threat. As expected Severus shot up to his feet, his face dark with anger and hatred, but Severus's words startled him.

"Keep you filthy paws away from my wife!" the potions master roared at Sirius. But when Severus realized what he had said he sat back down, his anger replaced by despair and clutched his head in his hand. This night was not going well for him. 

"What did she say?" he asked his tone softer. _How could he compete with the debonair Sirius Black? Every witch's fantasy?_

"No," said Sirius. Severus looked at him questioningly.

"No?" he asked. Sirius nodded. 

"She won't marry you?" he asked again. He couldn't be sure what Sirius had said was what he heard. But Sirius was past that topic. 

"Do you love her?" he asked. He made it sound like it was the most common question in the world. Like, _would you like fries with your burger?_ Or _do you want plastic or paper bag?_

Sirius must be daft in the head if he thinks Severus was going to answer that question. It was no business of him anyways what he felt for the deputy… his wife. 

"Black, I don't even like you. Why should I answer any of your questions?" he said, leaning back on his chair, looking fixedly at the man in front of him. Sirius was unfazed.

"Do you love her?" he asked again.

"Listen you mangy mutt… my life is of no concern on yours…" began Severus but Sirius cut him off.

"Damn it Severus! Do you love her?!!" he yelled at the potions master. Severus was shocked. He wasn't sure if it was Sirius yelling at him or that he had called him by his first name. 

"Yes." The answer was automatic, he didn't have to think it, in his shock, he had allowed the voice of his heart to speak.

"Was that so hard?"

"Damn you to hell," he snapped at Sirius. _Shit what had he done?_ He had not completely _not_ thought of it, but by not saying it out loud, he almost made the feeling seem unreal. But now… his chest hurt. His heart hurt. A hundred cruciatus curse would be better than this. 

"So…"

"So nothing! If you tell her, heaven help you, I will hunt you down like the filthy mongrel you are and use your moth eaten fur as a doormat!" Severus growled. Sirius held up his hands.

"My lips are sealed… besides she should hear it from you," said Sirius. 

"Humph! You do have pebbles for brains," he said, and rubbed his temples, a habit when he was nervous. He could just imagine the horror on Minerva's face if he were to profess his undying love to her.

"Well, I'll just leave you in your cocoon of misery and get some sleep," said Sirius. Severus didn't say anything. He didn't look up as Sirius turned back into his animagi form and padded out of his room. Severus never left his seat for the remaining of the night.


	24. Will he admit it first?

Chapter 24

****

**_A/N_**_: I don't really know if this chapter would fall under R. they don't do anything, but Severus's mind gets a little sidetrack in this chapter. Well, just in case… this chapter is **R-rated**_

Thank you everyone for the excellent reviews and your support on this Snape/McGonagall fic, I had expected to be flamed for daring to make them in love with each other… but I suppose there are more bizarre pairings than this…

Also, the potion in mention, is the one Snape makes for Remus, to help him during the full moon nights = **Wolfsbane**

And also, I dun know if it's possible, but in my fic, the teacher's table and student tables are pretty near each other…

_@~~}~~_

It was breakfast, and he was sitting where he usually sat every morning since he and Minerva had called a truce. Since there was no longer any animosity between them, she had taken to sitting next to him, also so she could talk to him silently about Athena. Right now however, her seat was empty, but he assumed she must be busy with Athena. Which in a way was good, because for some reason, lying in his cold bed, he had thought of what Albus had said about him needing Minerva and how Sirius had said in not so many word, that he should tell Minerva how he felt. Two days had passed and it annoyed the hell out of him that he couldn't get their conversations out his head. And it also annoyed him that Sirius's words and his acknowledgement of his feelings had affected his inner state to a point where he couldn't get anywhere near Minerva without turning into a blubbering fool. Just smelling her made his senses reel and whatever trace of intelligence left in him disappeared. He felt like a teenage wizard experiencing his first crush. He was bloody sixteen again!

"Good morning Severus," Minerva greeted him appearing suddenly at his side, and his response had been to choke on his toast. 

"Are you okay??" she asked, hitting his back several times as he coughed up a racket. Eyes focused on him and he could feel his cheeks grow hot. 

"I'm okay, a bit of toast got stuck in my throat," he mumbled. He didn't want to look at her, just in case he was blushing.

"Athena has started to sit up and I saw her trying to stand and walk as well," she whispered to him, her tone excited. His heart jumped as he felt her lean nearer to him and the smell of her citrus perfume was intoxicating. It consumed his brain and it was all he could do to breath normally. As for rational thoughts, there were none. Hell, he couldn't even form irrational thoughts. He could only feel her warmth and it filled every inch of him. if the student were to find out the state he had been in the past weeks, his reputation will never recover. He took a second to relax and managed to form a comprehensible answer. 

"Really? By herself?" he asked and turned to look at her. Big mistake. He took one look into her sparkling eyes and he was lost. He was drowning in their depths, and whatever words that were forming on her lips washed over him. He just stared at her, then flick downwards to her lips that were moving excitedly telling him something he couldn't hear. They were so close, if he just bent down a little more, their lips would meet. How he wanted to kiss her, to catch her lips under his and consume her. And feel her moan in pleasure under him. How much he wanted to feel her hands through his hair, pulling him nearer, deepening their kiss, and in return he would bury his in her soft hair. 

Merlin was she beautiful. It wasn't her physical beauty that overwhelmed him, but the raw intelligence behind it. If she were some wishy washy female, putting distance between them, baby or no baby, would be easy work. But her insightfulness, her quick response, her sharp tongue, made it impossible to be away from her. When he thought about it, he had been drawn to her even from before, though then he had just dismissed it as a need to trade banter with someone as quick and sharp a tongue as him. And the fights they use to have. He'd always have to be on his toes, she would challenge his mind, invoke his passion (not sexually), make him feel alive and though it may not show on the outside, inside he loved it. And her. He had been in love with her all these years and had been too blind to notice. Or too stupid to realize, till now. But he had valid reasons. Then, the future had seemed bleak, hope was almost non-existent, and with his past and present weighing on him, it was all he could handle. But now, the shadow has lifted its veil and bright has replaced gloom. Yet, he still held back. He no longer had a reason to do so.

She continued talking but he wasn't listening still, for now his mind had wandered to how it would feel to have her skin pressed intimately against his. He remembered that night, so long ago. It was over quickly but he remembered and he now wanted more. Now he wanted to run his fingers over her body, taking his time, to touch every corner of her skin and feel her hands doing the same with him. They would explore each other; get to know each other under the white sheets, his lips assisting his fingers. He wanted to delve into her secret places and know that she was all his, how her mind as well as well as her body belonged to him and his body and mind belonged to her. He wanted to pleasure her, to love her, fill her with so much passion that she would scream his name in ecstasy. And when they were both panting heavily from their love making, he would pull her into his arms and hold her tight, and whisper in her ears how much he loved her. Then he would love her all over again. 

"Severus," she would whisper into his ears as they move together, their bodies in rhythm.

"Severus," again and again, she would repeat his name, crying out each syllable, as they reached fever pitch.

"Severus!" he blinked and his day dreams stopped. He focused back to the present and saw a very red Minerva in front of him, looking at her hands. _Oh-uh, how long ago did she stop,_ he thought and looked pass her to the amused faces of Albus and Remus. 

"Did you call?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent his scowl back in place, but his voice sounded rough to his ears. He cleared his throat several times. He shifted a little to ease the uncomfortableness that he suddenly felt in his pants, and he thought he heard Remus smother a laugh, but when he looked up, Remus's face was blank.

"Three times, actually, but you were so enthralled by Minerva's story, you naturally didn't hear us," said Albus. A small twitch at the corner of Remus's lips. 

"He didn't even realize she had stopped talking, I don't think it was her words that he was _enthralled_ by," Remus gave way to a smile as he muttered to Albus, loud enough so the other two could hear. Severus saw Minerva blush harder, and by the way Albus and Remus were grinning he knew he was blushing too. 

"Remus was just wondering if you had prepared the Wolfsbane for him," Albus said again, motioning to a grinning Remus. Severus looked blankly at Remus, which caused Remus to grin harder before realizing what potion the headmaster was talking about. 

"Yes, I have. Remus, come over anytime tonight," he said forgetting to scowl in his effort to get rid of his red cheeks. 

"Night? I wouldn't be intruding now would I?" Remus asked, his tone making it very clear what he meant. Minerva looked up but then she quickly turned back to her hands Severus narrowed his eyes at the man, his scowl returning. Albus sent a warning look at Remus before turning to Severus and Minerva.

"Please continue your conversation, terribly sorry to have disturbed you two," said Albus. Remus couldn't help adding, especially since he was safely sitting behind Albus and away from Severus.

"And terribly sorry to have interrupted your lustful inspection of Minerva's lips," he said, earning another glare from Severus. Minerva's eyes widen at looked at Remus, and her face was redder than red. If looks could kill, Remus would be a dead man. Severus was thinking very strongly of giving Remus poison instead. And the snickering they all heard coming from the Gryffindor table didn't help Remus's case at all. The four turned and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at them, being near enough to have heard every word. Ron looked at Severus's red face, and felt that Christmas had come early that year. Hermione had a hand over her lips and Harry was grinning plainly at the two blushing husband and wife. 

"If you'll excuse I… err… have to go," Minerva suddenly said, having kept silent for so long. She got up and smiled at Albus but kept her eyes away from anybody else and quickly left. Severus gave Remus one more dagger look and walked out after her.


	25. Or will she?

Chapter 25

**A/N: **This is Minerva's ponderings, and if it's a little OOC… sorry, but I just thought Minerva's the kind to make the best of something, and besides she's been in so much angst these past chapters, its only fair that her new found feelings make her feel good.

@~~}~~|=|

Minerva was fuming as she walked out of the Great Hall. How dare Remus embarrass her like that? Sirius must have told him about that night and when she gets her hands on that mongrel she was gonna make him fish bait. No! She was going to personally feed Sirius and Remus to the octopus in the lake. AFTER she tied them up and throw so many curses at them, they won't know up from down. Her mind went wild with all the things she would love to do to the duo that she didn't realize someone had followed her until he laid his hands on her arms. She gasp and turned, then relaxed.

"Severus," she breathed and instantly all thoughts of Remus and Sirius disappeared. 

"Did I startle you?" he asked his tone apologetic. She nodded.

"A little. I was so wrapped up in thinking up tortures for Remus," she said, and Severus laughed softly.

"That's not very Gryffindor of you," he said, and this time she laughed. Silence.

"I'm sorry…" they said simultaneously then stopped.

"You don't have to apologize for his actions you know," Severus said, but inside he added, _although his words were pretty accurate. _

_"_Well, you don't have to either, y'know," she said. 

"But I must for not challenging him to a duel for besmirching the honor of a beautiful lady," he said and saw the surprise look on her face. Hell, even he was surprise at his words, as once again his heart was quicker than his common sense. Love did funny things to a person's brains. 

Minerva couldn't believe she just heard what she just heard. Severus thought she was beautiful? Of course, he could just be saying it, but it still felt good to her. And besides, when had Severus ever said anything just for the sake of saying it? Oh gosh, she knew she was blushing again. The rational side of her sighed. After getting over the initial shock that she was in love with him, her emotions had taken a 180 degree turn. For one thing, she felt happy and content. When she looked at Athena, knowing that this was Severus and her baby, her heart would leap in joy. Even as she stood in front of him, looking into his handsome face, (she had also come to this conclusion after the getting over initial shock bit), into his dark, intelligent eyes, Minerva felt full from the tip of her toes to the roots of her hair. Her love for him was so great that it filled her, and there was no space left for anything else. Her love pushed out the bad memories, the insecurities, the anger and despair. There was only room for him. Even if he'll never be hers or love her, she was satisfied loving him and looking after their child, because she knew she was finally complete.

She giggled, and then clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Did I just giggle?" she asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, I think that was a giggle," answered Severus looking amused. Minerva inwardly groaned. Of course there were the bad parts, like her mental maturity age and intelligence just dropped from 60 to 16. She was never a silly giggling girl even at that age. Then again, she had never been in love at that age either. She smiled at the thought of loving Severus.

"Would you like to share it?" he asked softly. That did dampen her euphoria a little. Well, she couldn't exactly tell him the whole truth, so she told half the truth.

"I was just thinking about Athena, she's growing up so fast. Remember I was telling you about her first steps," she said turning to Severus. He scratched his head. _Ah, did she? He hadn't been listening; his thoughts were occupied with her._

"Tell me again, I want to hear it again," he said, and smiled at her. Minerva looked at him speculatively but began telling him again.

"Well, she isn't exactly walking, but her legs can support her body now, so she'll clamber anything and try to walk. She's also got the house elf in standby mode, as she tends to grab tablecloths which just so happens have steaming hot coffee on it," she wryly, and Severus laughed at the image. She felt a thrill rush up her spine when he laughed, because she had caused it. Severus rarely laughed. 

She continued to tell him about Athena, not just her first steps but all the little things and by the light in his eyes, she knew he loved hearing every single detail. He was such a great father. And Athena really enjoyed his visits; she loved playing with him and then falling asleep in his arms. And he never neglects her, always buying her presents and clothes… Minerva didn't have to buy Athena any clothes for the next one month after Severus's recent shopping spree. And she enjoyed watching him play with her. They'd be in front of the fire, and Minerva from her work table or lounge chair would watch them and wonder at how perfect it all was. And after she realized she loved him, the father daughter scene became more perfect. It seemed so right for him now to be in her room, playing with his daughter. If only he didn't have to leave after that. But that was her own fault, and she'd have to live with it. 

She finished her story and turned to look at him. His face was glowing with fatherly pride. It could've been that, or it could've been her lovesickness… or both, that made her say it.

"I love you," she said, not thinking until it was too late. 

"What?" His eyes widened, his pale face turning grey. _Oh_ _Merlin, what the hell did I just do. Help!!_ Minerva's head cried.

"I love you… to come and see her, she would want her father to see her walking," somehow, she and I both don't know, managed to find words quick enough to cover her blunder. 

"Oh, of course… yes, definitely I'll be there to see her," he said, and Minerva sighed in relief. She'd better go before she made another blunder.

"Wonderful, well I should go, lessons start soon," she said and he nodded.

"That's right. I'll see you around then?" he said.

"Lunch."

"Goodbye then,"

"Goodbye Severus," she said and walked away. Severus watched her a bit, but then the hall began to fill up with students leaving the Great Hall. Then he too walked to the dungeons.

**_Such stubborn people, dun you think?_**

**__**

**__**


	26. Troubles abrewing

Chapter 26

The year was finally beginning to wrap up. Final exams were in two months, and quidditch season was coming to an end for Hogwarts. Even winter was slowly beginning to give way to spring, ending its bitter cold reign. But for the little family, things were as they had always been. The two continued as they had always been, laughing and talking behind the backs of their peers and quarrelling and bickering in front of them. They took each day in their stride, learning to compromise with their feelings and to not wallow in the sufferings of unrecruited love.

Each day she looked forward to his visits, no longer spending the late nights patrolling the school halls and corridors in her animagus form, so she may instead stay with her husband and their baby, playing in front of the fire, or simply just curling up on her twin sofa and exchanging stories about themselves, while a sleeping baby rested peacefully between them cloaked in her mother's love and her father's protection, unaware of the happiness she had brought into the lives of two people, not only for being their child, but also for bridging the gap between two stubborn people, and increasing their love for each other by loving them unconditionally,(no matter how oblivious the two are to each other's feelings).

In his presence, Minerva didn't have to be the jaded, reserved person she was to her peers; she could ridicule and she could whine and he won't pass judgment, for wasn't he too like her? For Severus, she released the anger in him, replacing it with compassion and well, just being with her made him happy. Not yet the level where he could smile and be pleasant, but enough to not look at the world with betrayal and disdain. But similarities end here for where she regarded their friendship with love and hope for the future, he regarded with a possessive nature of a fierce mama bear. Where there shall be no compromise, to friends or foe in protecting what belonged to him.

}

**_A/N:_**_ doesn't that sound so ominous? (--)…………_

}

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, the first warm day since winter had gripped Hogwarts. She was sitting in her snug armchair, and on her lap was Athena. She had just managed to sooth the baby, who still had tear stains on her cheeks. She rocked the baby gently and sang to her softly, hoping that it would lull Athena into a sleep so she was no longer upset by the pain of teething. Just as the little eyelids began to droop, a flash of green burst from her fireplace, causing the baby to jerk up and wail in protest. Minerva was on her feet immediately, trying to calm the crying baby, but her eyes never left the fireplace. The person stepped out and Minerva shot her with a hostile glare, not once stopping her soft cooing. Five minutes later, Athena slowed to hiccupped sobs and finally calmed down.

"Poppy, couldn't you have come in through the door?" she said, trying not to sound agitated, in case it upset her baby. But Poppy wasn't interested in her yet. She was looking at her goddaughter with worried eyes.

"What's wrong with the angel?" she asked. Poppy had taken a fancy to calling Athena angel as she thinks that Athena was a gift from heaven to help two misguided souls.

"She's teething," Minerva answered and began rocking the baby, as she had begun to whimper again. Minerva hated seeing her strong little girl in such a fragile state.

"Teething? Why didn't you tell me?" said Poppy, narrowing her eyes at Minerva. Before Minerva could defend herself, Poppy disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a small cloth that had been scrunched up.

"Open you mouth, angel," she cooed to the whimpering baby. It didn't take much persuasion for at that moment, Athena let out a painful wail. It hurt Minerva also to even listen. Then she stopped. Minerva looked down at the baby and saw her face no longer contorted in pain but relaxed and very much happy to chew the cloth that Poppy had placed in her mouth.

"Poppy, you're a genius! What did you do?" Minerva asked, beaming at her friend. Poppy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just something I learned out of med school. Simple really. It's a cold cloth, where the cold will numb her gums, so she doesn't feel pain and the cloth provides an excellent chewing toy," explained Poppy.

"For which Severus will be grateful for, I'm sure. He is complaining that he doesn't have anymore robes that don't have chew marks on them," laughed Minerva. But Poppy wasn't laughing. She was looking at Minerva hard.

"What?" Minerva asked, feeling uncomfortable under Poppy's scrutiny.

"We need to talk," said Poppy, her tone solemn. Minerva did not like the sound of that. She motioned for her friend to take a seat and she following suit.

"Poppy, what is it? Why so ominous?" she asked. Has something bad happened? Had there been attacks… maybe _he_ wasn't dead. Poppy must have been able to read her expression for the mediwitch shook her head.

"It's nothing that end of the worldish, it's more about you and Remus, Minerva," she said. Now Minerva was confused. What about her and Remus?

"Me and Remus? What about me and Remus?" she asked. Even Athena was focused on Poppy, gnawing happily on her cloth. Poppy took a deep breath.

"Are you trying to get back at Severus, Minerva?" she asked again. Minerva's eyes widen. Get back at him? For what?

"Poppy, please you're not making sense," she was really confused. _Severus? What's wrong with Severus? Is he all right?_ Her heart cried. Poppy gave her an appraising look, and then decided Minerva really didn't know what she was talking about.

"There are rumors circulating, that you and Remus are spending a lot of after school time together, and that your actions have been… intimate," said Poppy. Minerva gaped at her friend then her eyes narrowed.

"How come I haven't heard anything?" she asked suspiciously. Was Poppy trying to trick her into admitting her feelings to Severus?

"I'm not surprised, you spend your nights here with your daughter and your afternoons walking around school with Remus," said Poppy. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, the two of them laughing and touching each other, no matter how innocently, she would have just ignored the rumors. If what Sirius had told her about Severus's feeling to Minerva was true, he was not going to be reasonable if and when he finds out.

"What the hell? That's not true!!" Minerva cried, obviously angered but the minute the words left her, she saw why such rumors would begin. She _had_ been spending time with Remus, only because there was no one else nearby she could talk to about Athena and her exasperation of bringing up a child amongst other things. Poppy was constantly busy with her patients ever  since quidditch season begun, Sirius wasn't always on school grounds and Severus was constantly in his office, and he was the most irritable person to be with when he's disturb not to mention he was the '_other things_'. Albus… she couldn't burden that old man with her tedious problems when he's out there fixing the world. So Remus was the only person she could talk too… and they're friends… good friends. Unofficially the two had made their meetings somewhat a routine and… public by walking on the school grounds, in front of all staffs and students. But to be intimate… she had never and will never.

"Minerva?" Poppy said tentatively. Minerva turned to look at her, her eyes dark with worry.

"For the love of Mary of Scot!" she cursed. Athena looked up at her, her black eyes fixed on Minerva's blue ones. And if she didn't know better, Minerva would think Athena understood what was going on and was reprimanding her for it. She bent down and kissed Athena's cheek.

"Sweetie, mummy loves daddy very much, don't ever doubt that," she said and hugged Athena close.

"Minerva, as sweet as that sounds, you're saying it to the wrong person," said Poppy. Minerva shot her a pained look.

"Has Severus heard any of these rumors?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not, he hardly mingles in with any of the other teachers, but I think you should speak to him before someone else does," said Poppy. It all sounded logical to Minerva, but…

"First, I'm gonna talk to Remus and tell him we shouldn't meet anymore… well, not every often. Maybe then people will stop talking and Severus will never find out," she said, and nodded. By now common sense had calmed her nerves and made her see that rumors are just silly words that shouldn't be taken seriously. Poppy opened her mouth to say something, but Minerva stopped her.

"Poppy, really, it will be fine. Severus is an intelligent man. Vicious rumors won't threaten him and I am sure he would clarify things with me. He'll probably even laugh at it," she said and smiled. She felt better already, and began bouncing her baby up and down on her lap. Athena chortled happily, not letting go of her cloth for a second. Poppy just sighed.

"Okay Minerva. You probably do know him better," she said.

"And thank you Poppy for telling me, at least I won't be caught off guard just in case it come up," she said smiling at her friend. Poppy smiled back and got up.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked, standing too.

"Stay, I haven't offended you have I?" she asked again, her eyes darkening again. But Poppy's laugh brushed away the feeling.

"Of course not. I would love to stay. I haven't seen you or angel for so long, but I have to get back to the infirmary," she said apologetically. Minerva understood.

"Quidditch casualties?" she asked. Poppy rolled her eyes.

"What else?" she said dryly.

"The nearer the houses get to the cup, the more casualties end up in my beds," she continued. Minerva just smiled. No matter what Poppy said or how annoyed she sounded, taking care of the students was her life and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Then you'd best go, remember, Gryffindors get first priority," she said.

"Is that so? And why would that be?" Poppy asked, looking amused.

"Because if they don't, you're visiting privileges will be revoked for a whole week," said Minerva.

"Okay, you win," said Poppy and two ladies laughed. She watched Poppy enter the fireplace.

"Take care, Minerva," Poppy said.

"I will and don't worry, everything will be okay," she said as Poppy threw some floo powder and was gone.

}

_Let's all hope so…_


	27. Trouble in the Potions Dungeons

  
  


  
  


Chapter 27

Unfortunately, Minerva never got around to telling Remus or Severus anything. With the sudden increase of work, to prepare for the OWLs and NEWTs on top of preparing exams for the remaining students, Minerva just couldn't find the time. Even in the company of the two men, her mind was so preoccupied with other matters that she would forget. Too bad, if she had made the time, spared the extra minutes, this chapter would've probably been much shorter.

}

_In the dungeons_

Severus was running out of ideas how to make his potion exams difficult. He felt as if he had thrown them all the questions in the book and also out of it, he didn't have anything left. Slightly frustrated, he got up and walked to the bookshelf behind him. He stood in front of the row that held his copy of Advance Potions and wondered if he should take some questions from there and put in the second year's final exam. Then he shook his head. Not difficult enough. He continued browsing around his shelf, picking up a book, leafing through it then putting it back, dissatisfied. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't even realize the entrance of another teacher. Professor Sinistra, definitely _not_ his favorite person. In his list of dislikes, she was right up there with Black. So you can only imagine how miffed he was to turn and find her there, already sitting comfortable on a chair in front of his desk.

"What do you want?" he growled at her, not even bothering with hospitality or even an attempt to be polite. But she was used to his rudeness and just smiled at him.

"Wonderful to see you too, Severus. And how are you?" she asked, her tone pleasant, but Severus physically felt the sharp tips of daggers laced with the words.

"Considering that now you're here, I feel miserable," he said scathingly.

"Glad to have made your day," she said, maintaining her sweetness. Severus dropped his book on the table and growled harder. Most definitely there was no love loss between the two.

"What do you want?" he repeated again, returning to the book on his table. Her expression turned a little sour.

"I'm here to collect your rough draft of the exam sheet," she said. Severus looked up, visibly startled. That was usually Minerva's job. And he was hoping to see her, both their busy schedule didn't allow much socializing time.

"Isn't that Minerva's job?" he asked, trying not to sound like he cared or disappointed for that matter. But Sinistra was too wrapped up in her displeasure to notice his sudden shift of tone.

"It was, until she decided to act like some love sick teenage witch," she said bitterly. Severus dropped the quill he was holding.

"What?"

"I know it sick isn't it? A woman that age, walking around school with a man half her age? And not even bothering to keep it a secret!" she spat, looking very unhappy.

"What?"

"Severus, hello! ANYBODY HOME?! Where have you been? Is all over school about Minerva and Remus, and their little love affair," she said. Severus felt as if she had thrown a bucket of ice over him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said, his icy tone caused the temperature to drop even lower. He refused to believe it. Just like his loathing for Sinistra was no secret, so was Sinistra's failed attempts to get Remus to notice her.

"Really? Ask Sprout. She was with me when we saw the love birds cuddling outside green house 3," she said. His insides became numb. Sinistra maybe, but Sprout? She was the last person to ever start a rumor.

"Get out. I'll send the sheets to Minerva tonight," he said, his calm voice belying the anger, the hurt inside him.

"Fine, up to you. Though I'd advise you to knock first, just in case," she said and her words made it clear to what she was implying.

"Just get out," he hissed. She shrugged and walked out. Once he heard the door close he rammed his fist through a nearby cauldron. It went flying across the room and slammed into the wall before falling to the stone floor with a satisfying thud. Severus leaned over his table, the throbbing in his knuckles paled to the throbbing of his heart. She wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't go behind his back. She may not love him, but she honored their wedding vows. She does… does she?

"Damn Sinistra!" he shouted, his eyes blazing. He wanted to strangle the bitch's scrawny neck for coming in and telling him all this. Another rush of pain gripped his pounding heart and he was forced to sit down.

"Severus, get a grip," he said out loud and inhaled deeply. He was going to see Minerva this minute and clear things with her. And when she snorts at him tells him that he's being ridiculous, he's going to laugh at his stupidity and then take her out for dinner in Hogsmeade.

Straightening his robes, and making sure to cover his red knuckles with his robe sleeves he left the dungeon.

}

_Somewhere else_

Minerva sighed as she leaned against the windowpane, relishing the coolness on her hot and throbbing head. What a time to get a headache, though she wasn't really surprised. She had spent almost the whole night trying to sooth a teething baby, and when she got into bed, she remembered she hadn't completed her exam questions, and by then it was time to get up and get ready for class. So she had to spend the entire afternoon trying to finish the exam sheets AND console her daughter who was still crying in pain. Every bone in her body hurt and she was so tired that the walk from her room to the staff room was draining her energy. So she was thankful for the empty corridor, allowing her the rare moment where she could rest her head on a cold windowpane and just shut her eyes. Solitude. Silence.

"Minerva!"

And gone in a flash.

Recognizing the voice, Minerva took her time to lift her head of the soothing window and open her eyes. When she had fully opened them, she was looking straight into the brown eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Remus," she said tiredly at her friend.

"Minerva you look awful," he said.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," she said wryly and he laughed. She couldn't help but smile too.

"I spent almost the entire night with Athena, and when she finally went to sleep, it was time for me to get up, and on top of that, I'm nowhere near completing the exam rough drafts," she sighed. Remus was horrified.

"Minerva McGonagall not completed the exam papers?! The students will be devastated!" he cried out. Miner slapped him softly on the arm.

"Shut up, Remus. If you wish to trade banter go find Severus, I'm too tired to think of anything acerbic. I'm also worried, I had stupidly asked Sinistra to help collect the papers from the other Professor… I just hope she's done it," she said. He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"I have the perfect remedy for you," he said, his face clearing. She looked at him, hopeful. She could definitely use some remedy.

"A night of wild sex with Severus. Poppy and I will be honored to look after Athena in the meantime," he said. Minerva was thankful they were the only one's in the corridor.

"Remus! Stop being such a … dunderhead," she said blushing furiously, and slapping him hard on the arm. She was content to see him wince.

"Maybe not," he groaned slightly. They stood in silence for a while, staring out the window. Most of the students were out side, making the best of the warm spell, which would explain the deserted corridors. She sighed.

"It's really straining you isn't it?" he said softly. She knew what he was talking about. Hadn't he been listening to all her problems these weeks?

"But, weird as it sounds, I wouldn't change anything," she said, her tired tone rang with honesty. Remus smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her near for a hug.

"It's not weird at all," he said, squeezing her shoulders.

}

_Around the corner_

She wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in her office. Severus was stumped. He had been looking for her for almost an hour and couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe the staff room. He thought. Since he never went there a lot, it didn't cross his mind that she would be there too.

"No harm looking," he muttered to himself. The halls were quiet with the absence of students and Severus found it comforting. He had always been a lone ranger and welcomed stillness like a long lost friend. He rounded the corner that would take him to the staff room and froze. He blinked, once, twice, three times, but the scene remained unchanged.

His hand reached out for support as his legs weakened from the pain. The pain of his heart breaking. So it was true what Sinistra was saying. Suddenly his pain changed to anger, red hot boiling anger, and he wanted to lash out to someone, hurt them the way he was hurting. This gave him strength and he pushed himself off the wall and marched up to the two, who were so comfortable in each other's arm, staring into the space before them.

}

_Oh-uh……_

It happened really fast. One minute she was watching the students playing outside and the next she was yanked away and Remus was slouched against the wall holding a bloody nose. Towering over him, panting hard with his expression dark as night and eyes full of hatred and anger was Severus. She was too shocked, she couldn't say anything.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again or I will kill you!" he hissed at Remus. With one last look at the fallen man in front of him, he turned at the same time yanking Minerva with him.

**A/N: I must add quickly that I LOVE the new ff.net look!!! It's fantabulous!! And this is it guys, ONE LAST CHAPTER to go... ;-)**


	28. Alls well, ends well

Chapter 28

He dragged her all the way to her room. Even when they entered a corridor full of students, he didn't even for a second release his hold on her. Minerva felt her face burn as she watched the students stop and stare at them, not knowing what to make of the situation. And when she had stumbled on her hem, he quickly caught her and pulled her close to him but then released her and continued walking, still holding on to her. That had caused more stares and whispers. He didn't even stop when they reached her flat and instead barked out the password and stomped in. Once inside he roughly shoved her into a chair and turned his back to her. Minerva hadn't realized the extent of his anger until he motioned for the house elf to remove Athena from his legs, as she had crawled up to him, expecting to be carried, and to take her inside the room. They were not to leave until he said so. Tootles obediently did what he said and Athena, being the perceptive baby she was, didn't raise a wail. She knew something was wrong and it was about time her parents had a talk with each other. He remained silent even after the house elf had taken Athena inside. Eventually he turned to look at Minerva, who hadn't moved from her position. Minerva involuntarily gasped. Where his face remained impassive, his eyes held his feelings for all to see. And she saw hurt… so much hurt, in his eyes.

"Severus," she said softly and hated how her voice wobbled. How is it that this simple man had managed to unnerve her in away that the most dangerous wizard could not? When had she allowed herself such vulnerability around him?

"Shut up," was his reply. He continued staring at her, until she squirmed.

"Do I make you that uncomfortable, Minerva?" he asked his voice soft. But she wasn't fooled.

"You are now," she replied. His lips curled into an angry smile.

"Do I also disgust you?" he asked again. Minerva was stunned. Where did this come from?

"Severus, who have you been talking too?" she asked, very bewildered. His smile didn't break.

"Has it been such a nightmare, being married to me?" he asked again.

"No, of course not…" she stammered. Never in her life had she felt like this. Even when facing Voldermort, her Gryffindor courage had come through. But now, she was scared. Not of his anger, but what his anger would make him do. Make him… leave her.

"Do you not honor the vows we made? I realized we were forced into the situation, but have you so little honor in you that our vows are nothing but words to you?" he said, his smile replaced by a sneer. The hurt in his eyes were replaced by anger. And so had her fear. Where the Gryffindor bravery had failed, the pride triumphed especially when slandered in such an unjust manner.

"How dare you say such a thing? I live by those vows and would never discredit them," she snapped, not shouting, but opting for the tone that _he_ usually used when livid; soft and venomous.

Severus snorted. How does she do it? Lying to his face without a trace of guilt. And the innocence shinning from her blue eyes… she had obviously missed her true calling, Broadway would weep blood tears if they knew.

"So an adulterous act would be… _respecting_ the vows, according to you," he said. He watched as the angry red tinges in her cheeks pale and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Adultery? You're accusing me of adultery!?" she was shocked. Stunned. Stupefied. So much so that she forgot she was angry at him.

"Adultery? You think I'm sleeping with _another_ man? Severus, I'm not even sleeping with _you_, why on earth would I sleep with ANOTHER man?" she asked. If he had been less angry and a lot less jealous, he would have heard the truth in her voice. But his judgment was marred by the vision that would not leave him. His wife in the arms of another man.

"You still try. I caught you red handed and you still try," he said shaking his head in disbelief. He turned his back to her, and this brought back the anger. He was treating her like a child. Not trusting her word when she said she didn't break the metaphorical vase.

"Don't turn your back to me, Severus Snape" she hissed. She has never betrayed anyone that was dear to her and she loves this man, for goodness sake!

"Me? I'm turning _my_ back to you? How about you, Minerva? You think I don't know what they're saying about you and Remus?" he said loudly, facing her, his eyes boring into hers. So the rumor had finally come back and bitten her on the arse. For a second she regretted her indifferent attitude to the rumor, but the feeling was short lived. Anger had returned and had increased in power. He would believe a rumor over her? How dare him!?

"And you believe what they say? You would listen to the words of gossipers instead of me!" she shouted back at him.

"I saw you with him! I saw you in his arms! He was holding you they way I should be holding you!" he bellowed back, a vein visibly throbbing in his left temple.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was consoling me? I'm not exactly having the time of my life right now and he's been my friend longer than you and I have been married, so why shouldn't I seek solace in him!" she cried.

"Because you come to _me_, _I'm_ your husband, dammit…"

"But I never wanted to marry you!" she shouted, cutting off his words. Minerva bit her lips; she hadn't meant to say that. She definitely didn't mean it. But he made her so angry and the words flew out. She couldn't take them back now.

Severus felt as if she had slapped him. Or worst, ripped his heart out and stamped on it. They had their differences and true she had been reluctant at first, but he thought they had gotten over that hurdle. He thought she had accepted him. He thought she in time would learn to love him… like he loves her. But her words shattered it all. His anger dissipated and his face became grey with pain. Never had he ever been so emotionally wounded. Curse himself for ever falling in love with such a heartless creature.

"I apologize. I didn't realize I had been forcing you to do something you so strongly despise," he said, his tone weary and Minerva felt like crying hearing it. She wanted to deny it. There was nothing she disliked in being his wife. She wanted to tell him that she hated not being able to perform her rights as his wife, especially her bedly rights. But her pride was stronger. She mustn't let him see her weak, already she had exposed her emotions to him. So she remained silent, but gave herself the luxury of looking away. She stared blindly at her bookshelf, not seeing him turn to her, his love for her shinning brightly in his eyes. She didn't see him look at her sadly, didn't see him come to the painful solution. He will release her, willingly.

"Minerva, I release you from your vows. I do so willingly and I bear you no ill will. I hope you find real love," _even though I doubt you can find someone who'll love you more than me,_ he added silently. Minerva turned to him, understanding his words. Fear gripped her heart, and as she saw him pull out the thread that bonded them, her heart slowly began to break. He was leaving her. But her pride didn't waver. His jealousy was so strong, there was no way of reconciliation. Soon it would be over.

He conjured a scissors and without taking his eyes of Minerva, he snipped their wedding thread. Their bond. Her love. His love.

And…

Nothing happened. The thread remained in one piece. He saw her eyes widen and quickly turned to look at the thread in his hands. He snipped again. Nothing happened. Again and again. He continued until he felt a soft pressure on his arm. He looked down to see her hands. She was smiling a little.

"Leave it Severus. I believe it won't break," she said. Severus couldn't find the words. He was truly speechless. All he could see was her and all her could hear was his heart putting itself back together again.

"Let's talk," she said and guided him to the twin armchairs. They sat facing each other, Minerva with her legs tucked under her.

"You believed the rumors and thought I was cheating on you because you saw Remus and me hugging?" she asked gently. Severus felt a sudden surge of anger, but quenched it. She was willing to talk it out like adults, so he wasn't about to start screaming. And besides, they'd already done that.

"Yes and no," he answered. Minerva raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, I didn't believe the rumors when Sinistra came up to me with the story, but yes, I did believe it when I saw you with Remus," he answered. Hearing that Minerva's eye narrowed dangerously and her hand twitched to her wand.

"Sinistra? I always knew she was a loaded gun, just waiting to feed someone those treacherous bullets of her," growled Minerva, unconsciously wrapping her finger around her wand. She knew given the chance she would hex Sinistra without a moments thought. And this incident flamed that desire even more.

"And she got me in my weakest spot," said Severus.

"Severus, this is the truth. Remus and I are only friends. I too am aware of the rumors flying around, but I never thought much of it because…"

"You trusted me," said Severus sadly. Minerva sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. I should have seen you when I heard about it. Well, I'm going to tell you now. For the past few weeks, Remus has been acting as my personal Dear Abby. Sometimes… I … find things hard to deal with… so I turn to him, but it goes nothing beyond that. Remus wouldn't have allowed it anyways," explained Minerva. Severus sighed. He did have a knack for putting his foot in his mouth. This time, he had put both feet in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I did jump to conclusion," he said softly. She smiled, partially at his apology. She believed that this was a first for him.

"You wouldn't be Severus Snape if you didn't," she joked and it earned her a small smile. However the smile disappeared in place of a frown.

"But why couldn't you have come to me? I am more than willing to share whatever burden you carry about our daughter. I…" he didn't continue as Minerva had suddenly gotten up from her seat and turned to face the fire.

"I couldn't talk to you, because it was about you," she said. She couldn't see it, but she could imagine his shocked look. She had to tell him.

"Severus, how much do you remember about that night?" she asked. He didn't have to ask which night. He had questions of his own.

"A bit here and there," he answered carefully. He knew where she was heading.

"Do you also remember me having taken advantage of your situation?" there she had said it. Silence filled the room. Slowly she turned back to him, but instead of a horrific look, she came across and amused Severus look.

"I must have heard you wrong. Did you say _you_ took advantage of me?" he asked. He must be hearing things. He hadn't expected her to say that at all.

"Yes, you were barely conscious and I… when we were in the tub… I… forced myself onto you," she said, her face turning bright red. If she hadn't looked so serious, Severus would have laughed. He suddenly felt a lot lighter.

"So you didn't want this marriage because you felt responsible and didn't want to burden me as well, am I right?" he asked, his face straight.

"Yes, like I said you were barely unconscious," she said. He stood up and nodded. Then he walked closer to her, his eyes thoughtful.

"If I was barely unconscious, as you said, the how come I can remember the taste of your skin under my tongue?" He asked his voice dropping to a whisper. Minerva's eyes widen, not at his words but the intensity of his eyes.

"How come the image of your beautiful pink tipped breasts between my lips is still fresh in my mind? Or the paw print birth mark above your left thigh or my tongue diving deep into you, stroking you?" he continued, his breath tickling her ear. She closed her eyes as the memories came back. It had suddenly gotten hot in here. But he wasn't done.

"And when you slid onto me, so wet and so ready, and when you screamed my name… how can I remember it all, if I wasn't awake for every moment of it?" he asked again. Then he moved away and she softly moaned the loss of his body heat. She opened her eyes to see him stand just a little away from her, staring into her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. He looked away, but returned to her face.

"For the same reason you didn't. I thought I was to blame," he said. Minerva laughed softly.

"I guess we're both mistaken. What we did was a mutual act then," she said and expected him to nod. Instead he stared at her, his face bewildered.

"Minerva, the string couldn't be cut," he said. She nodded. When did they start talking about that?

"Albus mentioned it could only be cut if both party mutually agreed. I was willing to release you…"

"But I'm not," finished Minerva, looking away. A hundred emotions passed through his body. He tilted her face to him. It was now or never.

"I love you," he whispered. She closed her eyes.

"Don't Severus, don't say it because you feel you should…" put he placed a finger on her lip to silence her.

"You're right, I shouldn't say it. I should show you," he leaned forward and caught her lips with his. He could feel her stiffen. She didn't believe him, so he deepened it. He coaxed her lips to part and his tongue sought hers. He felt her gasp when the two made contact and he could feel her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled her closer and continued to kiss her, their tongues moving in rhythm. When he finally released her, they were both panting. Her eyes were still closed, a smile on her lips. He dropped soft kisses on each of her closed eyes and thrilled when she sighed happily.

"I believe you," she said and he kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said when they pulled apart, her eyes still close. Severus had no doubt of that, but his heart still did a little dance at her words. He kissed her again. Slowly his hands moved across her body, as he languorously caressed her tongue and lips with his. It felt so right to be holding her like that. And he loved the way she fitted nicely into him. A perfect match. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him, her blue eyes shining into his. He looked happy, and it made her heart thrill to know she had caused it. And she realized something else too. There were no more traces of regret and despair in his eyes. His eyes were shining, as she knew was hers. He now had a bright future to look forward too, and she would be part of it all. Finally, she, Athena and Severus were a family.

"Severus do you love me?" she asked. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"Do you really, really love me?" she asked again. 

"Yes I really, really love you," he answered, not knowing where she was getting at but playing along anyways.

"Are you sure you love me?" she asked once again.

"Yes, I'm very sure," he answered once again.

"Then why aren't you pulling me to the bedroom for a night of passionate lovemaking?"

He laughed. Really laughed, which stopped abruptly when Minerva began to grind softly against him. He felt himself respond and by the smug look on his wife, she felt it too. He swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

}

"The swelling should go down by tomorrow morning," said the crisp voice of Poppy Pomfrey to her patient.

"That's good news. I don't want to explain this to anyone," said Remus, gently touching his swollen nose. Thank goodness it wasn't broken. He'll have to remember to return the favor to Severus.

"I dunno, Remus. It suits you," said a third voice. Remus narrowed his eyes to his friend.

"Like a black eye would suit you," he growled. Sirius laughed.

"Cheer up Remus, it was for a good cause," said Poppy, smiling.

"Do you think those two have sorted things out yet?" asked Sirius. Poppy and Remus exchanged looks.

"They'd had better. It's not easy trying to think up juicy rumors," said Poppy.

"And to carry out those certain juicy rumors," added Remus. Sirius laughed again

"I can't believe the two of you. You two deliberately started a rumor about Minerva and Remus, to make Severus jealous. Poppy, good choice in going to Sinistra first, and the Sprout bit, a stroke of genius! Remus, my friend, you are lucky to be alive," said Sirius, shaking his head. He had known of the plan beforehand but he couldn't believe it worked.

"It wasn't really planned. Minerva's had a lot on her mind and Remus was there to listen to her. I just used that to its full advantage," said Poppy. Even knowing that her intentions had been good, Poppy still felt guilty for tricking her friend like that. She really hoped that they were right and Minerva and Severus had sorted things out.

"I was sincere in listening and consoling Minerva," said Remus truthfully. No one doubted his words.

"You do know that if she finds out, you two are in trouble, major trouble. And she will find out," said Sirius. The other two just shrugged their shoulders. They'll tackle that hurdle when it came.

"I propose a celebratory drink at Three broomsticks, Remus is buying," said Sirius. Remus laughed but didn't mind.

"But what if it didn't work?" said Poppy, nervously chewing her lip.

"It worked," said Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the men cheered loudly and before long the three were enjoying mugs of butterbeer and toasting to the new couple who were having their own celebration, under lots and lots of satin sheets.

**_THE END_**

_Well, that's it you guys, my mission is complete. _

_Thanks for your patience and the great reviews y'all, your words have really motivated me to write…_

_I hope the ending was good, I spent a lot of time on it, perfecting it, hope it measured up ****_

_Well, adios!_

_Azy, TeleriMaiden._


End file.
